Authored Lion King II:Age Of Mischief
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: The circle of life has continued. Not only did King Simba and Queen Kiara have a cub. They adopted a abandoned cub. Will this rescue later cause trouble? Will the adopted prince live up to his name? Will it take a young lioness to show him the right path?
1. Vengeance Is Found

A/N:Ok so the second book of Authored Lion King. Like in Twists of Fates I'm going to reuse OCs. Since I don't feel like making any more. Plus don't judge for one of a few OCs. Especially one of the new addition to the royal family. CSIMentalistTLK lover, I'm working on a new chapter for Twists of Fates. So it will be up soon. I had to get this over with. But enough of that, here's chapter one.

**Another Lion King II**

Simba sat in the cave entrance watching rise and fall of his family's chest. How bless the king was, he had loving mate that gave him a beautiful healthy baby boy. He had his mother's golden coat and rich blue eyes. Simba could spot a small dark brown mane tuff on his son's head. But all good moments must come to a end. With a heavy sigh the dark beige king got up and walked down the rocky stairs and into the savannah. The young king was headed towards the border of the desserted northern border. The hyenas had moved to the east or the west with Kovu and his pride. With a deep breath he continued. Feeling compete uneasy, but as the new king got to the end of his patrol a unfamiliar scent reached his dark pink nose. Simba followed the scent to large cave. In grass made bed was a small light pale brown cub.

Simba looked around and noticed everyone had left. Leaving the cub alone to die, Simba looked back at the cub who was starting to open its eyes. To reveal bluish green eyes. Simba shook his head, he couldn't let the cub die. So he gently picked up the cub and headed back towards Pride Rock.

-O-

A three month old orange beige cub pounced on a bug to only hit his head on a rock.

"Ow" the cub moaned as he rubbed his swore head

"Nuka. How many times I have to tell you. To be quick and quiet while hunting" snarled Sarabi as she walked out of the shadows

Nuka lowered his orange glaze down. "Sorry mother"

Sarabi smiled before pulling her son close. "You will be a fine warrior. Now your brother has someone for you to meet"

Nuka smiled at his mother before following the dark beige lioness into a cave. In the back was Nala with a grayish brown bundle in her paws. Kovu walked over and smiled at the cub.

"Nuka. Meet your new sparing partner. Vitani"

Nuka frowned. "I can't fight a girl"

Everyone chuckled before looking at the new member of Scar's pride. With these two cubs, vengeance will be theirs.


	2. A Little Mischief

A/N:Aww thanks CSIMentalistTLK lover. I'm glad you like it. As for Simba and Kiara's cub and adopted cub you have to read and find out. Lucky for you it's this chapter, enjoy.

**Authored Lion King II**

Rashad growled as he watched Simba return to Pride Rock with his cub in his mouth. With a snarl the grey lion turned and headed for his cave where his daughter and son in law is residing. The western land and the eastern land were connected and he was the king. His quite large pride is helping them with their plan. Rashad was greeted by his daughters, Nala and Semira.

Rashad smiled at the sight of his daughters. "Ah. Just the two I need"

Nala shared a confused look with her dark grey little sister before looking at her father. "What's wrong, father?"

"I need you two to gather a few lionesses. We're heading to Pride Rock"

The young dark grey lioness rose a eyebrow. "Why are we going back there?"

"That incapable king has taken Laufey"

At this moment Kovu walked over with confused green eyes. "The cub you abandoned?"

Rashad snarled baring his teeth. "He is still my son! I do what I please and I want my son back!"

The three took a few steps backwards before Semira bolted to gather the lionesses.

-O-

A four week old Kopa laid in his grandmother's creamy colorless paws. Looking at her and his grandfather with dark blue eyes. The prince had a mixture of his parents eyes. Mufasa chuckled at his grandson, Kopa reminded him so much of his nephew and himself. From what Uru and Ahadi told him. Kiara laid on the royal platform smiling at her parents and son. Her ears twitched at the sound of paws approaching the cave. The queen looked towards the cave entrance where her eyes widen.

"Simba..."

The dark beige lion grunted before placing the pale light brown cub down and looked at his wide eye mate. "He was abandoned..."

The sound of the queen's voice caught the attention of Mufasa and Sarafina. Their eyes widen at the sight of the cub by the king's paws.

"Where did you find him?" Kiara choked while looking at the cub

"By the western borders. Well the land...he was left in a cave alone"

Kiara and her parents gasped before looking back at the cub who was looking around with curious green-blue eyes.

"He's Handsome" cooed Sarafina

Kiara smiled before leaning towards the cub and picked him up before placing him in her paws. "Poor thing. We got to take him in"

Simba nuzzled his mate lovingly. "You are the queen. You want to keep him than we will keep him"

The golden lioness smiled grateful before turning her beautiful smile towards the cub in her paws.

Mufasa smiled at his daughter and son in law. "What's his name?"

Kiara laughed a heartful laugh. That would make anyone smile or laugh too. Simba and his in laws looked at the queen and new prince and smiled. The pale light brown cub was already displaying a little mischief.

Simba chuckled lightly. "Hmm. He's going to be a paw full"

Kiara gave the pale light brown cub a loving nuzzle. "Our little Loki"

Simba smiled. "Loki it is"

"Simba! Mom!"

Simba and Kiara along with Mufasa and Sarafina looked to the cave entrance where a creamy brown teen stood with a small dark brown mane.

"Mheetu...what's wrong?" Kiara asked concern filling her blue eyes

Mheetu took deep breaths before looking at his adopted mother with fearful green eyes. "Rashad is here with Nala and Kovu and some lionesses"

Simba growled before running out of the cave. Mufasa stood and looked at his eldest adopted grandson.

"Get Heimdell, Zira, Sif and Johari and who ever willing to go"

Mheetu nodded before turning and heading towards the back of Pride Rock. While Mufasa stood guard at the cave entrance.

-O-

Mheetu walked over to his brother with his party behind him. Simba was roaring and growling at the dark grey lion.

"How dare you walk into my kingdom! Then ask for a cub you abandoned!"

Mheetu and everyone who showed up was confused.

Rashad growled deadly at the young king. "He's my son!"

"Now he's mine! Get out!"

Rashad sneered before turning and heading back towards his land with his back up at his flank. Simba growled before looking at the lions and lionesses that came. Mheetu was the one to approach his brother.

"What was that about?"

Simba sighed. "While patrolling the western borders I went into the land. Where I found a abandoned cub. I brought him here and it turned out the my new son is Rashad's"

"Than why not give the cub back" said Ayanna

"Rashad left the cub to die. I'm not going to let that happen"

Mheetu nuzzled his brother. "Neither would I. Now if you excuse me. I have to meet my new baby brother"

Everyone watched the creamy brown teen walked away towards Pride Rock. After dismissing everyone Simba followed his brother but was companyed by Heimdell and Sif.


	3. Family Across The Northern Realm

A/N:Yeah little Loki. As for his fate, let's just put out that this is like a Lion King version of Thor with a few tweets here and there. My new found love for Loki inspired this squeal. I'm glad you like it, enjoy chapter Twists of Fates will be up soon.

**Authored Lion King II**

Sif and Heimdell followed the king in the cave where they saw Mheetu sitting next to Kiara smiling at Loki. Sif smiled at the cub who was looking at the new comers with big blue-green eyes.

"He's adorable" purred Sif

Kiara smiled at her friend before looking at her mate who was talking with Mufasa. Once they headed in the cave the queen saw Simba's face.

"Simba...what happened? Why was Rashad here?"

Simba sighed deeply before looking at his mate. "Loki is Rashad's son and he wants him back"

Kiara pulled the pale light brown cub closer to her and growled. Simba chuckled before giving the golden lioness a nuzzle.

"Don't worry. He's ours"

Kiara took a deep breath before looking at the cub.

"He can never know"

Kiara nodded. "It's for the best"

-O-

A loud roar shook the small trees in the western land. Anger burned in Rashad's green eyes as he paced.

"Maybe it's for the best" said Sarabi walking over to the grey lion

Rashad growled and bared his teeth. "That's my son! I do what I want with him!"

Sarabi nodded while still looking at the angry king. "Ever thought about a inside job"

Rashad turned to look at the dark beige lioness. Sarabi smiled as she seen the wheels turning.

"Perfect"

-O-

The stars shined brightly over the Pride Lands as the moon casted a white glow over everything. Simba walked up the rocky stairs to be greeted by Heimdell.

A warm smile formed on the king's muzzle. "Ah. My friend, what could I do for you"

The auburn brown lion sighed deeply before looking at his friend. "I heard from some passing birds that in the northern realms is a empire. That in that empire I may have family"

Simba smiled at his friend. Happy that something is brightened in the auburn brown lion's life. "That is very good. As I'm going to be sad but I know this is what you have to do"

Heimdell bowed his golden eyes showed how grateful he was. "Thank you Simba. Where ever we go we will be allies"

Simba nodded before he raised a eyebrow. "We?"

"Yes. Sif and Diesel wish to accompany me"

Simba sighed before he ran a paw through his dark brown mane. "When you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, after Loki's ceremony"

Simba took a deep breath."Well...we should get to sleep. A big day for you and me"

Heimdell laughed before walking in the cave with Simba following.


	4. Reunited At Last

A/N:I'm glad you liked the chapter, CSIMentalistTLK lover. And yes little Kopa will portray the part of Thor. Also I will be using Marvel characters as lions to make up Heimdell's pride. Hope you enjoy!

**Authored Lion King II**

The African sun had began to rise over the tallest mountain in the savannah. The animals lifted their heads before travelling in lines towards Pride Rock as a gentle breeze blew through the air. At the peak stood Rafiki calling to the animals.

_Ubukhosi bo khokh_

_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke_

Simba and Kiara walked out of the cave and over to the Sherman with Loki in the queen's muzzle. The baboon hugged the king and queen because taking the cub and thrusting him into the air. The animals cheered at the sight of their new prince. Simba and Kiara shared grateful smiles as they looked at their subjects. In the sun was a image of Ahadi and Uru. Who smiled down at their adopted great grandson. A sun beam shined brightly on Loki and Rafiki. One by one the animals bowed, so did the pride. After lowering Loki, Rafiki spread some fruit juice across his head. Then the baboon gave Kiara the cub before taking his leave.

-O-

After putting Kopa and Loki to sleep Kiara walked out of the cave where everyone was saying their farewells to Heimdell, Sif and Diesel. The golden lioness walked over to her mate. Where she sat and looked at her friends.

"We're going to miss you all"

The ivory grey lioness smiled at the queen before giving her a hug and a nuzzle. "And I you"

After giving Heimdell a smile the three bowed to Simba and Kiara before descending down the rocky stairs and into the savannah. Simba and Kiara watched their friends disappeared over the horizon before going in the cave.

-O-

Heimdell, Sif and Diesel had walked over the southern borders. Since it was closest and far from Rashad and his monsters. The three had traveled for three days before the three came to a hill top. A brown and cream eagle flew down and bowed.

"You must be Heimdell. Nick has been awaiting your arrival"

Heimdell's golden eyes widen at the name. "My father is alive?"

"Yes. Follow me and I will take you to him"

The eagle took flight as Heimdell, Sif and Diesel followed. The four came to a clearing where a large chocolate brown lion with a black mane stood talking to a golden young adult lion with a golden-blonde mane.

"Nick" said the eagle bowing

The large chocolate brown lion looked from the young male to the bird. "No need to bow, Zack"

The eagle straighten up and smiled. "Of course. I have the young travelers from the Pride Lands"

Nick's amber eyes widen before he moved towards the direction Zack came from. There was two young lions and a young lioness.

"Heimdell?"

The auburn brown lion looked from his friends to the direction of the voice where his golden eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Father?"

The two ran and embraced each other. Smiling as tears fell from their eyes. Sif watched with a smile of her own.

"I thought you were dead!"

Nick chuckled. "It wasn't my time"

Heimdell laughed before he and his father looked at Sif and Diesel. A smile formed on the older lion's face.

"I see you and Sif stuck together"

The ivory grey lioness blushed as the auburn brown lion pawed his father's mane. Feeling like a cub again.

Nick laughed before turning to look at the slightly forgotten golden lion who was looking at the reunion with confused shapphire blue eyes.

"Steve. This is my son Heimdell and his friends Sif and..."

Nick stopped and looked at the young pale cream lion. Who took a step forward and spoke.

"My name is Diesel"

Nick nodded before looking back at the young golden lion. "Diesel. They come to stay, would you give the others a heads up"

Steve nodded before running off. With a chuckle and a smile Nick turned to his son and friends.

"You three had a long travel. Please follow me and I will show you will where you can rest and in the morning you can meet the others"

A yawn escaped Diesel's muzzle before a smile formed. "Sleep sounds nice"

Sif, Heimdell, Nick and Zack laughed before heading towards the direction Steve ran.


	5. Confessing Hearts

A/N:Yeah. I had to write about Heimdell after he left. So the readers can fully understand what happens later on in the story. Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and favored my story.

**Authored Lion King II**

The African sun had started to spread her golden finger tips across the quite beautiful Never Lands. The sun had crept into the cave where Sif and her friends were lying. The golden rays warmed her ivory grey body before a yawn escaped as she blinked her amber eyes open. Sif stretched before walking out of the cave where she breathed in the fresh air. The ivory grey lioness smiled at the beauty of her new land. Sif decided to take a little walk. In hopes of getting to know the area and to get some water to quench her dry throat. Sif didn't get to far from the cave before she felt someone bump into her leg. Sif looked down and seen a golden brown cub shaking his head.

"Are you alright, little guy?"

The cub looked up with dizziness swirling in his brown eyes before he shook his head and put a paw to his head. "I'm okay"

Sif smiled. "I'm Sif. I'm new here with some friends. What's your name?"

A smile formed across the cub's muzzle before he started to jump up and down, 'whoo-hooing'. Earning a small laugh from Sif.

"Yes. I'm the first one!"

Sif chuckled as the cub finally sat down. "The first one for what?"

"The first out of my friends to meet you"

"Did you succeed?"

The cub nodded. "Yeah I did"

Sif shook her head as three cubs came running over.

"Tony"

The cub and Sif looked and seen the cubs run over to the golden cub's side. One on the left and two on the right.

"And who are you little guys?" Sif smiled at the new cubs

The golden cub, Tony looked at his friends and introduce them in order. He started with the two on his right. One was dull cream with medium brown ear rims and a dark brownish grey mane tuff on his head. The other cub was a medium brown.

"These two are Clint and Bruce" then Tony looked at the dark red cub on his left. "And this fireball is Tasha"

The dark red cub rolled her dark green eyes."Nick and Coulson are looking for you"

"Yes we were"

Sif and the cubs looked and seen Nick with Steve and a rich cream teen lion with a small dark brown mane. Once the three walked over the group was joined by Heimdell and Diesel.

"Morning dad"

Nick smiled at his son before introducing the rich cream teen. "This is Coulson, my good eye"

Sif's amber eyes widen at the sight before her eyes. There was four claw marks going down his right eye which is shut close. Sif wondered why she didn't noticed the scar last night. Sif shook her head when she felt someone nudge her shoulder. Sif looked to the source and seen Heimdell looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright?"

Sif looked around and noticed that Nick was leading the others away. With a sigh and a small smile the ivory grey lioness nodded. "Just thinking"

Heimdell searched her eyes for the truth and found alot emotions. "About what?"

Sif looked away, she didn't know what to say. She had been thinking but not just about his father's scar. But about him. She had a crush on him for a while now and now that cub crush has turned into pure love.

Heimdell took his large paw and moved Sif's head where she was made to look in his golden eyes. The auburn brown lion gasped at the feelings swimming around in her eyes.

Sif pulled away as tears began to fall. "I'm sorry"

"How long?"

Silence filled the air as Sif silently weeped. Heimdell frowned before repeating with a little force. "How long?!"

Sif sobbed uncontrollably. "Since we were cubs"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

Sif had tears falling down her face. "I was afraid. You would hate me. That you wouldn't feel the same"

Heimdell looked at the bright blue sky before looking back at Sif and sighed. "You silly woman. Why would I hate you?"

Sif's eyes widen at the contact of Heimdell nuzzling her lovingly. Sif sighed deeply before closing her eyes and returning the affection.

"I love you too, Sif"

Was the last thing Sif heard before everything went into a white haze.


	6. Tricks And Monsters

ccA/N:I'm glad you liked it CSIMentalistTLK lover. Now here's what you been waiting for.

**Authored Lion King II**

"Loki" yelled Kopa as his dark blue eyes searched for his little brother

A light beige cub rolled her pale golden eyes. "Why are we looking for him? He's always pulling some kind of trick"

A soft grey cub laughed before looking at his friend with a smirk, his pale green eyes full of excitement. "That's where the fun is at"

A peach cub speaks up with uncertainty in his pale green eyes. "I'm not sure about that, Jayden"

Kopa groaned before turning to face his friends. "I will not loose another game! I'm future king! I can't and I won't loose!"

The three other cubs nodded, knowing not to argue. So the four continued to search for the second prince.

-O-

Unknown to them that Loki was hidden in the tree above them. He had rolled into some mud to blin with the tree branch. He giggled before looking away from his friends and brother. To see Darren, Kari and his father heading towards the cubs below. With a smirk, Loki started to climb down.

"Hello children"

Three of the cubs stopped what they were doing and looked towards the voice. Where huge smiles formed on their faces before running to their respective fathers. Simba smiled at his friends before looking at his son. The dark beige lion walked over and lightly stepped on Kopa's tail.

Kopa groaned before looking up and smiled. "Hi dad"

Simba smiled back before looking around. "Where's your brother?"

Kopa shrugged as Simba stepped off his tail. "I don't know. We were in a game of hide and seek"

Simba raised a eyebrow. "All four of you was it?"

Kopa nodded. "Said I wouldn't be able to find him with the extra eyes. It was a challenge"

Simba sighed before standing and looking around for any sign of the Prince of Mischief. Soon a dark figure jumped in front of Simba.

"I'm here!" Loki shouted with a smirk

Simba looked at his son before shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Kopa growled as he walked over. "Where have you been?!"

Loki shook his head. "I'll never reveal my secret"

Kopa huffed, earning a laugh from Simba. "Let's go. I'm sure your mother has caught something good"

Kopa groaned before following his father. Loki shook his body where the mud flew off him. With a light laugh the pale light brown cub ran after his father and brother.

-O-

"So how was your day?" Kiara smiled at her cubs who was getting ready for bed

A yawn left the golden cub's muzzle before he looked at his mother. "Loki pulled another prank on me and the guys"

Kiara sighed before looking at smiling pale light brown cub. "Loki"

Loki lowered his head and pinned his black rimmed ears against his head. "I was only having fun"

"Couldn't you have fun without tricking your brother and friends"

Loki sighed. "I guess. But that's who I am"

Kiara sighed deeply before nuzzling her youngest son. "It will turn out alright. Now to bed"

Loki was about to protest till a yawn escaped his mouth. With now tired green-blue eyes the prince walked over to Kopa and laid down.

"Mom can you tell us a story?" Kopa asked after letting out another yawn

The golden lioness laid down and pulled her sons close. "What story do you want to hear?"

"Something scary" Kopa pipped up

Loki looked unsure about it till Simba laid down on the other side.

"How about the story of the eastern pride?"

Kopa nodded as he got comfortable in his father's paws. Loki on the other hand was terrified as soon as the story began. _Rashad is a monster _was the last thought Loki thought before he closed his eyes.


	7. He Still Has Feelings

A/N:Well CSIMentalistTLK lover, to be honest I don't know. Coulson might or might not die. But Loki will Loki but different for most parts of the story than the movies.

**Authored Lion King II**

_**Betrayed**_

"Brother this will be hilarious!" Kopa exclaimed gleefully.

Loki giggled, a smirk appearing on his young face."Yes, father will be so confused! Imagine his face when a pig interrupts his meeting!"

The young princes were planning a joke to play on their father. He had a council meeting in the afternoon, and the mischievous boys were going to let one of the wild pigs in. It was unusual for Kopa to join in Loki's pranks, but the younger prince was thrilled his older brother was taking an interest in his joke.

"Okay I'll get the pig, Kopa, all you need to do is let it in!"

"Yes, brother!"

Loki waited by the rocky stairs. His father was in the meeting now. Come on Kopa, he thought impatiently,damn you hurry up!He listened carefully. What was that? He could swear that was Kopa's voice, but it was coming from inside the cave. Suddenly the the sound of paws reached the pale light brown cub's ears, and there stood Simba, with Kopa lurking behind him.

"Loki! Kopa has told me all about your little plan! Return that pig to the field, and get in the cave! Right now! I'll deal with you later!"

Kopa smirked at his younger brother. There was no way he'd ever part take in his brother's stupid games. Loki's heart sank, betrayal hitting him like a claws to the gut. His face crumpled.

"Traitor!" he shouted, running away, leaving the pig standing in the rocky stairs.

Oink.

-O-

_**Confident**_

"Loki, you cannot pursue hunting!" Simba said ever his young son would want to take on such a...a meaningless art was beyond him.

"But father please, I-"

"Loki! You are a prince! Not a princess!"

Loki's young face fell."Is this your reason? Because you think hunting is for females? Father, would you say battle and spar-training is just for boys?"

"Well...yes, boys should be training in-"

"ATHENA, FATHER! Athena is training in battle and warfare! As we speak she is sparring with Kopa and his friends! If she can be a warrior, why can I not be a hunter!?"

Kiara spoke up for her youngest son."Simba dear, maybe you should reconsider, Loki is perfectly capable of studying hu-"

"No! My son will not prance around casting trick and what not like a little girl!"

Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment."Father," he announced confidently, "I will pursue hunting, be it against your wishes. I will also train in combat, but know this, I will not enjoy it as the others seem to. Mother will you be my tutor?"

Kiara smiled at the young cub."Yes, Loki, of course I will."

Simba humphed."Fine then. Loki my son, you will study the arcane arts, but so long as you do, you will never be considered for the throne of the Pride Lands"

-O-

_**Anger**_

It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair! Why was he always compared to Kopa!? He was not Kopa, and never would be. He and his brother were polar opposites!"Kopa" this and "Kopa" that! It was sickening, the pride and the animals always singing Kopa's praises and practically licking his paws! Loki had had enough! Just because he was a hunter, not a warrior, it didn't mean he wasn't as capable as Kopa! Loki growled. Just thinking about the Pride Lands' "golden" prince infuriated him. He didn't hate his brother but ARGH! Loki let his small claws out, and began to strike the wall, his father's words ringing in his ears.

"Why can't you be more like Kopa?"

"Hunting is a woman's art, Loki! Go spar with your brother, maybe he will teach you something!"

"My son Kopa! A magnificent warrior!"

"My wonderful son Kopa!"

"Have you met my son Kopa? Future king!"

Loki gritted his teeth, his paws stinging as blood welled up. The wall was crumbling away beneath his claws something he sometimes wishes would happen to Kopa. A single tear of anger rolled down his pale light brown face.


	8. Loved And Tormented

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, I agree. But Loki won't be all bad just messed up choices. My Loki and that's how I feel about Marvel's Loki too.

**Authored Lion King II**

Loki smiled gently, in the star light. He looked up at his mother, who smiled down upon him.

"What are you thinking, my child?"

"A new trick, I'm trying to learn how to sneak up on prey by myself!" he replied eagerly.

Kiara settled down beside her youngest son, wrapping him in her arms."That's awfully advanced, little one."

Loki snuggled into his mother's embrace, relishing in her undivided attention."Yes but I can manage! I think I'll be able to do it in a few weeks!"

Kiara chuckled at the pale light brown cub's enthusiasm."I have no doubt you will, my dear. But come, it is time for bed."

Loki pouted."Mother please-"

"Loki..."

The little prince sighed, as his mother scooped him into her jaws. As soon as he was settled in her arms, she leaned down and gently licked his forehead."Sleep well, little one. I love you, Loki."

"I love you too, mother."

Loki fell asleep that night comfortable, cosy, and feeling very much loved.

-O-

"Kopa! Brother! Help!" the pale light brown cub yelled, as two slightly larger cubs advanced upon him.

"Kopa isn't here, liesmith!" a peach cub with a black mane tuff on his head, jeered

"And we're going to teach you a lesson!"

"You're pathetic! You're a mockery of the name Simba's son!"

"Practicing hunting!? Hunting is a woman's art! Even young Athena doesn't do hunting! You're a sorry excuse for a Prince of the Pride Lands, silvertongue!"

"Kopa!" Loki cried out, "Kopa! HELP ME!"

Loki was only the equivalent of six months old. These others were older, were heading into their teens. Loki kept backing up as they advanced on him, cornering him.

_Please Thor,_ he silently begged, _please help me!_

"Jayden! Kayden!" a woman's voice shouted, angry, "Step away from my son!"

"Mother!" Loki cried out in relief.

The two boys ran away, fearful of what the Queen would do to them. Kiara walked forward, and laid down before sweeping her young son into her arms, as tears slid down his face.

"Shhh, my boy, it is okay, hush child, I am here, they will not hurt you," she whispered soothingly, cursing Kopa's friends. She would see to it that they were severely punished.

"Mother," Loki sobbed, "Mother I no longer wish to study hunting!"

Kiara was shocked."Why ever not, dear?"

"The- the others they...they said it is a girl's art, and that I am a disgrace and-"

"No Loki, no sweetheart," Kiara murmured, "You study what you're good at, not what others say you should. Besides hunting teaches you great skill and agility for combat. You have intelligence, so much more so than Jayden, or Kayden, or Kopa, or even your father."

She wiped away the tears dripping down her son's face. He sniffled, blinking away the new tears threatening to spill over. He took a deep breath, and nodded."Yes mother," he sighed, "I mustn't let their words affect me so."

Kiara smiled at her youngest's wise words. She stood, and looked down at him."Come along. Why don't we find a zebra and have lunch by the water hole, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Loki grinned up at her, his bright smile lighting up his whole being."Yes mother, that sounds wonderful!"

-O-

Kiara stormed up to the top of Pride Rock."Simba," she called out, "There are punishments to be dealt!"

The dark beige lion looked from his kingdom that was bathing in a sunset light, to his golden mate. "Oh? Who? Has Loki been naughty again?"

Frigga glared at her husband."Loki never truly means to be naughty, you know that, he's just a mischievous little boy! No, the punishments are for Jayden and Kayden!"

Simba studied his wife's scowl, choosing his words carefully."Kopa little friends? Why, whatever have they done?"

"They have been relentlessly bullying poor Loki!"

"Nonsense! Those are two of the finest young lads the Pride Lands has ever produced! Even you know that Johari and Darren did a great job raising their cubs. My queen, no doubt you have fallen fool to Loki's untruths once more!" Simba laughed, dismissing his wife's anger.

Kiara roared. "Do not treat this as some practical joke! You did not see the fear in our son's eyes! I caught them in the act!"

Simba sighed."I cannot punish for something of which there is no proof, Kiara! Let us just forget this and move on!"

"No Simba! They have physically and mentally harmed him and they must pay for it!"

"Fine, fine! A slap on the back, and apology and let's be done with it!"

Kiara stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief."You know, if this was Kopa being bullied you wou-"

"Pah! Kopa would never be bullied! He is not we-"

"Weak? Weak? Loki is not weak, Simba! He may not be a warrior, but he is far from weak! Do not smear his name with your foul words!"

"Kiara do not believe everything the boy says, he lies and you know it."

"He has lied in the past, yes, but why would he lie about them beating him up? What exactly does he stand to gain from it? I caught them, Simba! They were going to hurt him!"

"But they did not, did they? Did you see them actually harm him?"

"No but-"

"Then I'm afraid I cannot do anything!"

A single tear of anger rolled down the Queen's face. Simba held out a paw to her."I am sorry," he said gently.

Kiara stared at him with venom in her eyes, before turning and stalking down the slope. _I'll have to take matters into my own hands then, she though furiously._

_-O-_

"Mheetu!" Kiara called out, as she stepped in her oldest adopted son's cave entrance

"Mother, " the young creamy brown lion greeted.

"Mheetu, do you know why I am here?"

"No, Mother"

"Surely you were keeping watch?"

"Simba requested I do not watch the goings on of the kingdom after a certain hour."

"Mheetu, do you recall two children? Jayden and Kayden?"

"Of course, Mother."

"Have you ever seen them in the presence of my youngest son?"

"Everyday, Mother, they share combat and warfare lessons."

"Mheetu..." Kiara looked her eldest adopted son square in the eye, "Have you ever witnessed them hurting Loki?"

Mheetu lowered his head and sighed slightly."Yes, Mother, a few times."

"And you did not inform me!?"

"I did not wish to betray my brother's trust."

"His trust?"

"He asked me not to," Mheetu replied simply.

"Why would he ask such a thing?"

"As I recall, Jayden and Kayden told him if you found out, Mother, then he is 'nothing but a worthless snitch, and a weak milkdrinker'."

_Those cruel boys! _Kiara thought as tears threatened to fall. "Mheetu you must bear witness to Simba, please!"

"Mother?"

"He refuses to punish those boys for being so malicious to poor Loki!"

Mheetu was visibly shocked."He thinks Loki's stories untrue?"

"Yes!"

"Indeed I shall inform my brother of what I have seen."

"Thank you son. Perhaps now they shall be punished." Kiara sighed in relief

-O-

"Jayden! Kayden! You know why you are here today!" the king boomed, "You are here to answer and be punished for your misdeeds and cruelty towards my son, the youngest prince of this realm! What say you in your defense!?"

Johari and Darren looked at their sons in disappointment. Kayden began to speak, but Simba silence him with a wave of dismissal."You have nothing to say for yourselves, because I have it on good authority that Loki is not lying! From my younger brother himself!"

The two boys stared at the ground.

"You may very well held your heads in shame, you cruel, hateful children!"

"But King Simba-"

"Silence!" Simba roared

Jayden fell silent.

"Kiara, bring Loki in!"

From the cave entrance Kiara walked up to Simba with the young cub in tow, who seemed reluctant to be there at all.

"Mother," he hissed, "Mother I don't want to!"

"Loki! Come here my boy!" Simba called out. Loki shuffled up to his father."Would you show the council your bruises?"

The council contains of Ayanna, Kari the parents of Athena. And Darren and Johari the parents of Jayden and Kayden. Also Mufasa and Sarafina. Loki walked up to the adults showing off the patches that marred his pale fur, in distinct pawprints and teeth marks shapes. There was a gasp through the air, and Loki could feel the eyes on him from the rest of the pride.

"Loki, how did you get these marks?" Simba asked concerned filled his amber eyes

The pale light brown cub sniffed as tears welled up in his blue-green eyes, and pointed at the two older children.

"Did they grab you?" Mufasa asked his youngest grandson

Loki nodded.

"And what else did they do?" Sarafina asked

"They...-they hit me, and threw me to the ground...they dragged me alot and pushed me down and left me there," he sobbed.

A murmur of horror shook the pride. How could anyone do such horrible things to their young prince?

"Thank you, Loki," Simba whispered gently, "Off you go, with your mother."

Kiara picked up the cub and headed for the cave.

"Now for your punishments! I have thought long and hard about this, and my decision stands as follows: One, you will apologise to Loki. Two, you will each receive a public flogging of twenty lashes! And three, hard labour in the Mountain Pride until Loki comes of age! Mheetu and Kari! Escort these boys to the Malka! You begin labour today, you will be flogged tomorrow, and you will apologise to my son, publicly, while your are still bleeding and raw, do I make myself clear!?"

Jayden and Kaydenwere dragged from the room, yelling that their punishment was unfair, and calling out for their mother. Lokiand Kiara were just at the cave entrance, watching the boys being taken away shouting and swearing.

"CURSE YOU LOKI!"

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

Loki clung to his mother's leg, and looked up at her fearfully.

"Do not worry, Loki. By the time they are free, you will be a grown lion, and leaps and bounds more powerful than they."

Loki's young eyes glistened with unshed tears, as he smiled slightly. He hugged his mother tightly, and she pulled him closer and held him tight. The pale light brown prince buried his face in his mother's fur, as she whispered, "No one will hurt you any more, Loki."

**A/N:I hope you don't think that was to harsh. Because Jayden and Kayden are teens. So their punishment was seen fit. I know Kopa hasn't been around much so I make that up to you in the next chapter. **


	9. Father And Sons Outing

A/N:Thank you CSIMentalistTLK lover, Loki has to have some one on his side besides Kiara and later the helpful young lioness. Enjoy!

**Authored Lion King II**

It's been a few weeks since the punishment of the twin brothers, Jayden and Kayden. Loki has chosen to be left alone. Which worried his family. Even Simba felt terrible about what his son has been and is going through. The dark beige lion knew what would light up his son' s world. After watching the sun rise over his awakening kingdom. Simba walked down the slope and into the cave and over to his sleeping sons. Kopa has reached his teens and had a small dark brown mane growing around his head and down his neck. As for young Loki, he has the beginnings of a black mane on his head.

"Boys. Wake up"

Kopa groaned before blinking his dark blue eyes open. When his sight landed on his fathera smile formed. "Morning father"

Simba smiled before nudging his other son with his nose. "Wake up, Loki"

The pale light brown cub yawned and stretched his paws before opening his eyes. After licking his dry mouth Loki looked up with questioning eyes. "Morning father. What's going on?"

"I'm taking you along with us during your brother's lessons"

Kopa smiled at his brother before standing and stretching headed towards the cave entrance after Simba with Loki following.

-O-

Father and sons had gotten their thirst quenched. After the three had walked through the plains towards Mheetu's cave that sat near the border. As they were walking, Simba began to start the lesson.

"I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So too must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility! Duty! Honour! These are not mere virtues to which we must aspire! They are essential to every warrior, to every king!"

Kopa and Loki knew not to say anything till they knew their father was done. Like clockwork, which the princes expected. Simba began to speak again.

"Once the Pride Lands had a terrible king, a tyrant to be persists. And my father. He lead the kingdom into a drought. Many herds left on the count of little food and little water. It was up to me to stop my father and bring the Pride Lands back to it's glory. But in the end the evil tyrant fell at the paws of your mother. His followers and among others, known as the western pride was exiled. And though we have fallen into myths and legends, it was Queen Kiara that really brought peace to the land." Simba looks at his sons who were on each side of him. "But the day will come, when one of you will have to defend that peace..."

Loki took a chance and took a deep breath before looking up at the large dark beige lion. "Do the eastern pride still live?"

"When I am king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did, Father." Kopa growled looking at Simba who was slightly taller.

Simba shook his head. "A wise king never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it."

Simba walks off, his sons share a smile before running after him.

"I'm with you, Father!" Kopa proclaimed

"So am I!"Loki followed

Simba smiled at his sons who were back at his sides. "Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But BOTH of you were born to be kings!"

-O-

"Try and catch me, Kale!" yelled a teen Tony his brown eyes shining with excitement

Coulson walks over with with a glare. "Tony this is practice. You know how Nick gets when you fool around"

A ivory grey teen snickered his brown eyes on the older lion. "You mean Fury"

Coulson sighed deeply as Sif walked over with a smile.

"Kale, are you and Tony giving Coulson trouble?"

The ivory grey teen shook his head, his small black mane moving slightly. "No. Mother"

Sif gave a slight nod. "Good. Because you how your grandfather and father get"

Kale rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me"

The ivory grey lioness sighed deeply before looking at Coulson. "I believe Tasha and Clint want to see you"

Coulson nodded before turning and heading towards the direction he knew where they would be. Sif looked at her son and his friend and smiled.

"What's with all the smiles, Lady Sif?" smirked Tony

Sif chuckled. "I have great news to share"

A light shined in the teen males brown eyes. "Do tell, mother" Kale laughed

Sif took a deep breath before spilling. "I'm expecting again"

Kale and Tony's eyes widen. Kale laughed lightly. "Serious?"

"As I heart attack"

Tony and Kale laughed. Tony looked at the ivory grey lioness. "Those Heimdall and Nick know?"

Sif shook her head. "Not yet. I'm about to tell them now. Do you wish to accompany me?"

The teen males nodded before following Sif to the cave where Nick and Heimdall will be.


	10. She Will Rise

A/N:I figure you would like it, CSIMentalistTLK lover. I like the Simba and his sons outing too.

**Authored Lion King II**

As the sun began to rise over the horizon a painful roar echoed through the air. All the prey and predator animals alike lifted their heads at the source. In a small cave by the water hole laid Sif on her side breathing heavy. Next to her sat a young grayish brown lioness, her ocean blue eyes filled of concern as she tried to couch the older lioness through her labor.

"I'm tying Mavis" Sif groaned through gritted teeth as she shut her eyes close

Heimdall and Nick ran into the concerned and fear is showned over their faces.

"Is it really happening?" Heimdall asked with fear clearly in his voice

This is Sif's third pregnancy. Her second pregnancy ended from miscarriage after being attacked by a pack of hyenas. Later that night Sif woke letting out a painful roar. Everyone thought the ivory grey lioness was in labor. But in the end, Sif had a miscarriage due to the attack earlier. Now after trying again, she went full term without any problem. Mainly from the overprotective father and grandfather.

Mavis looked from Sif to the auburn brown lion. She was going to say something but another ear splitting roar echoed through the cave. Mavis looked at Sif as the ivory grey lioness pushed. The two stood there watching till the sound of cub cries knocked the two out of their trans.

Sif smiled at the two. "Meet our newest members"

"Members?" Heimdall gulped before walking closer and peered over his mate's paws.

There was two little bundles of fur in her paws. The oldest was auburn brown and the other was chocolate brown with a little mix of auburn in the fur. Sif nuzzled and licked the cubs' heads. The cubs opened their eyes to reveal bright amber eyes.

"They have your eyes" purred Heimdall

Mavis smiled at the cubs before looking at the new mother. "What are you going to name them?"

Sif looked at the oldest girl and smiled. "Jermira after my mother"

Heimdall was looking at the other cub with interest. This caught Sif's attention.

"What?"

"The other is Sherise"

Sif looked at the chocolate brown cub. "Sherise?"

Heimdall nodded. "I see she will rise to do great things"

Sif and Mavis smiled. "It's perfect"

-O-

The months passed and the twins grew into healthy and adventurous cubs. At this time Jermira and Sherise was out with Tony and Clint. With the ever watchful eye of their father and grandfather. Heimdall and Nick vowed that with everything in their power they won't let anything happen to the twins. After six months it got frustrated with all the overprotectiveness. But they made it sane through their teen stages. In a few months they will be young adults ready to take on anything. Even princes that lost their way.

-O-

A adult Kopa stood little ways from Pride Rock, his dark brown mane blew lightly in the afternoon wind. He inhaled and exhaled as he waited his signal. A young adult Loki turned a corner with a smile. Over the months of growing up Loki had matured nicely. His black mane had grown where it was pushed aside but there was a few peices that fell from into his eyes. Kopa had his father's mane but his grandfather's body.

"Nervous brother?"

Kopa laughed. "Me nervous? When have you known me to be nervous?"

Loki laughed. "Well that time we were in the Waste Land"

The golden lion shook his head. "That was the rage of battle. How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

Loki chuckled. "As I recall, I was the one who helped sneak our escape"

Kopa smirked. "Some do battle, others just do tricks"

A young cinnamon lioness stifles a laugh. Loki notices, doesn't like it. He growls which made the lioness jump and scream. Loki chuckles.

"Loki..."

Loki snickered. "Just a bit of fun" to the young lioness. "Right, my friend?"

The lioness isn't so sure. Another young lioness with brunt orange fur walked over and put a vine necklace around Kopa with a few eagle feathers as charms. Kopa dons his necklace.

"Nice feathers." Loki smirked

"You don't really want to start this again, do you, antelope?" Kopa growled referring to the horns on the pale light brown lion's head

Loki chuckled. "I was being sincere!"

Kopa looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "You're incapable of sincerity"

"Am I?" Loki laughed before taking a deep breath and looks his brother in the eye, all pretense lost. "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

Kopa searches his brother's face, sees no trace of irony. He's either speaking from his heart or he's a very, very good liar. Maybe both. Kopa puts an appreciative paw on his brother's shoulder.

Kopa smiles. "Thank you."

The two brothers take in the moment a beat, then: Loki looks at his brother and smirks. "Give us a kiss."

Kopa glares. "Stop"

Kopa makes the final adjustments to his fur and mane before looking at his brother. "How do I look?"

Loki smiled warmly. "Like a king."

They hear the blast of a elephant trumpet.

Loki sighed. "It's time."

Kopa took a deep breath. "You go ahead."

Loki casts him a wary look.

Kopa smiles. "I'll be along. Go on."

Loki heads towards Pride Rock without his brother.


	11. A Way In

A/N:Thanks CSIMentalistTLK lover. I'm glad you think so.

almondbutter, I haven't heard from you in awhile. But to help you out, no Kopa does not have Scar's body. He shares similar body built with his maternal grandfather. Mufasa.

**Authored Lion King II**

Kopa stands, nervously pacing. Kiara approaches behind him, sees his anxiety.

"It's all right to be nervous."

Kopa groans. "Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not nervous!"

The golden lioness looked at her son hard. "You may be able to fool the rest of kingdom -"

"...but never you. I know."

Kiara smiled before pushing some of her son's mane out of his eyes. "Kopa, just remember that you have something even the great King Simba never had."

Kopa looked at his mother with questioning eyes. "And what is that?"

Kiara chuckled before smiling. "Me for a mother. Now don't keep your father waiting."

Kiara gave her son one last nuzzle before heading towards Pride Rock.

-O-

A young light beige lioness with pale golden eyes, stood with Jayden and Kayden. The two brothers had returned like Simba ordered and with better attitudes towards the younger prince. The three stood before the crowd of the animals and pride. Loki and Kiara enter. Loki takes his place at the front of the crowd alongside the others. With another blast of a trumpet the crowd goes silent as the some lionesses and lions moves into formation. They part to reveal Simba walking out of the cave. His dark brown mane blew lightly as he walked to the peak. He exudes all the power and majesty of a Ruler of the Pride Lands. Kiara joins him at his side. He looks around and casts a glance over to the brothers and Athena. Kopa is nowhere to be seen. Simba looks to Loki. Loki shrugs. Simba isn't pleased. A murmur spreads through the crowd.

Kayden looked at the pale light brown lion. "Where is he?"

Loki shook his head at the peach lion. "He said he'd be along."

Athena realizes the truth, shakes her head in disapproval.

Jayden looks at the light beige lioness with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "He wants to make an entrance."

The soft grey lion groaned before looking from Athena to the crowd. "Well, if he doesn't show up soon, he shouldn't bother. King Simba looks like he's ready to feed him to the hyenas"

Loki sighed as he looked over the crowd. "I wouldn't worry. Father will forgive him. He always does."

Just then, at the back of the crowd, a loud roar erupted. Kopa strides cockily down the assemble lines. The crowd erupts in cheers. Kopa grins, basking in the moment, relishing the adoration, whipping his audience up into a frenzy.

Athena rolled her pale golden eyes. "Oh, please."

Simba watches from the peak, not liking this showy display.

-O-

As the sound of the cheers echo through the land. Two lions pace guard by the borders. They soon grow increasingly uneasy, sensing something's not right. They exchange a look, and look around where out of no where they get pounced on by two lionesses.

One with light grayish brown fur looked up from the dead body she just killed with a evil glint in her emerald green eyes. Not long after a few more lionesses walked over the borders lead by a orange beige lion with a black mane.

"Nice work, Vitani" then he looked towards the other lioness that attacked the patrolling lions. Who was chocolate brown lioness with grey eyes. "You too, Aziza"

The chocolate brown lioness smiled as the light grayish brown lioness looked at the lion.

"What now?"

The orange beige lion looked at the slightly younger lioness. "Your father said some one showed him and my mother a way in. And we plan to fully use it"

Without another thought the orange beige lion continue heading into the Pride Lands with the chocolate brown lioness and the others following.

Vitani sighed deeply. "I hope this isn't a trap"

After taking a deep breath she follows after the others.


	12. Crowning Interrupted

A/N:Wow. Thirteen reviews. I thank you all for reading. CSIMentalistTLK lover, not really. Vitani is already paired.

**Authored Lion King II**

Kopa finishes stirring up the crowd, then reaches the front of Pride Rock where he bowed before his mother and father. Kiara casts him an admonishing glance. Kiara winks up at her. She can't help but smile. Simba roars a defining roar. The crowd falls silent. Simba speaks with quiet, effortless authority.

"I have aim to be true and a protector. As I had been protecting this land and others since I began to rule. And though the day has come for a new King - that duty remains the same. Kopa my heir, my I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of the Pride Lands. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every warrior and to every King."

Kopa looks at his brother and friends who smiled at him. He turns back to face his father. Simba looks upon his son with pride.

"Kopa, my son do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

Kopa took a deep breath before complying. "I swear"

"Then on this day, I, King Simba, proclaim you-"

Simba hesitates, noticing a strange sight before him. A group of lions heading their way. Kopa, his comrades, and the crowd see it too.

Simba's eyes widen as he realized what's going on. "Westerns"...

Kopa along with his friends and Loki rushes off to meet the intruding lions. Simba gave a war roar before running off after the others with Kiara, Mheetu and half of the pride following.

-O-

Simba and the others reached the young lions, to see they were in full combat. With a roar Simba charged in. Loki was holding his own against a light grayish brown lioness.

Vitani stopped and stared at the younger prince. "You're good but are you good enough?"

"Only one way to find out" Loki snarled before pouncing

The two fought and soon Vitani found herself on the ground, knocked out. Loki snorted before running off and attacking a lioness. Simba let out a painful roar as someone pounced on him, sinking their teeth into his shoulder. Simba reached and grabbed a mouth full of fur and pulled them off. A gasp escaped the king's muzzle as he looked into the lion's orange eyes.

"You're..."

The orange beige lion stands and growls. "Sarabi and Scar's son. And I am here to avenge my father"

Simba sighed deeply. "Give up, while you can"

Screams and painful roars made Nuka looked around. His eyes widen at the sight. He was losing and badly.

Nuka closed his eyes before looking at his brother. "This isn't over"

With a roar, the orange beige lion ran off towards the borders. Aziza picked up Vitani and followed Nuka and the remaining lionesses back to the eastern land. After taking a deep breath, Simba surveys the destruction. Bodies laid across the savannah.

Kopa walked over to Simba with Loki at his flank. "The easterns must pay for what they've done!"

Simba looked at her son. "They have paid with their lives. We did our jobs and the Pride Lands is safe. All is well."

Kopa shook his head. "All is well?! They went over the border! They could of tooken over-"

Simba stopped him. "But they didn't."

Kopa growled. "I want to know why they-"

Simba shook his head interrupting. "The Pride Lands rightfully belongs to my brother. As he is older. It is his birthright."

"And if you hadn't taken it from them they would have laid waste to all the Nine Realms! We must act!"

Simba turns to the remaining of his pride. "Leave us."

Kiara leads everyone away till only Simba and his sons remained. Simba eyes Kopa, as Loki watches.

"And what action would you take?"

Kopa growled. "March into the eastern land as you once did, teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again!"

Simba shook his head looking at his eldest sternly. "You're thinking only as a warrior!"

"This was an act of war!" Kopa sneered

Simba nodded. "It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"They got this far!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses. It will be found, and it will be sealed."

"As King of Pride Rock, I would-"

Simba shook his head. "You are not King. Not yet."

Kopa sees in his father's face that he's pushed this as far as he can. He backs away, then leaves, Simba watches him go.

"Father, if you wish I'll go talk to him"

Simba takes a deep breath. "Thank you, Loki"

Loki bows before going after his brother.


	13. To The Eastern Land We Go

A/N:Well you know what happens, CSIMentalistTLK lover. But with some Lion King Twists.

**Authored Lion King II**

Kopa reaches one of the water holes on the far side of the Pride Lands. He roared making nearby animals scattered before striking a tree trunk. Loki walks over as do Athena and the twin brothers. Kopa strides away from them to the far end of the water hole. Loki calmly moves towards him.

Kopa sits but anger could be felt by the ones around. "It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother."

Loki smirks before sitting. "Who said I was wise?"

Kopa growls. "This was to be my day of triumph."

Loki nuzzled his brother lightly. "It will come. In time." Loki then looks towards the border. "If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the easters, about Rashad, Kovu, everything. If a few of them could penetrate the defenses of the Pride Lands once, who's to say they won't try again. Next time with an army?

Kopa growled. "Yes, exactly!"

Loki shook his head and sighed. "But there's nothing we can do without defying Father."

Kopa considers this, looks towards the border, a gleam in his eye. Loki can guess what he's thinking, grows concerned.

"No... stop there! I know that look!"

Kopa looks at his brother. "It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders."

Loki shakes his head. "It's madness!"

"Madness? What sort of madness?" asked Jayden

As the soft grey lion walked over with Athena and Kayden in tow.

The pale clight brown lion looks at the three. "Nothing! Kopa was making a jest!"

Kopa snarled at his brother. "The safety of our Realm is no jest. We're going to the eastern land!"

Kayden's pale green eyes widen as he choked on air. "What?!"

Athena stared at her friend in shock. "Kopa, of all the laws of the Pride Lands, this is one you must not break."

Loki looks on, intrigued by the proceedings.

Athena looked at the golden prince with wide eyes. "If the westerners don't kill you, your Father will!"

Kopa looked at the light beige lioness. "My father fought his way into this land, defeated my grandfather, and took the throne! We'd just be looking for answers."

Athena glares at Kopa. "It is forbidden!"

Kopa sizes up his friends, smiles. He proceeds to make his case with enthusiasm and charismatic conviction. "My friends, have you forgotten all that we've done together?" He turns to Kayden. "Who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic lionesses in all of the Pride Lands?"

The peach lion looks away. "You did."

Kopa looks towards Jayden. "Who led you into the most glorious of battles?"

The soft grey lion shook his head. "You did"

Kopa turns to Athena. "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young lioness could be one of the fiercest warriors this Realm has ever known?"

Athena rolls her eyes. "I did"

Kopa laughed. "True. But I supported you..." He then look to the others. "My friends, trust me now. We must do this"

The others exchange concerned looks, and realize there's no convincing him.

"Come on. You're not going to let my brother and me take all the glory, are you?"

Loki looks startled. "What?"

Kopa looks at his brother. "You are coming with me..."

Loki smiled. "Yes, of course! I won't let my brother march into the western land alone. I will be at his side."

The twin brothers are second to agree.

Athena groans before lowering her head. "I fear we'll live to regret this."

Kayden snorted. "If we're lucky."

-O-

Kopa, Loki, Athena and the twin brothers heads for Mheetu's cave. The pale light brown lion sneaks off and speaks with a lioness that was lying nearby. Kayden noticed but was dragged into the conversation.

"Now how are we going to sneak past your brother?" Athena asked

"How does that work?"

Athena and Kayden looked at the soft grey lion as Loki returned to the group.

"I mean...he was adopted by the queen but is the king's blood brother"

"I am their uncle as well as their brother"

The five young lions looked towards the sound of the voice to see a creamy brown lion standing not far.

"Mheetu, we must pass" said Kopa walking up to me

"It's a foolish thing you are about to do. But I do would like to know how they got in"

"Then tell no one, till we returned" Kopa says sternly before walking pass

Mheetu looked from the young lions following heading towards the border. "You sure have faith that you will return"

Kopa stopped and looked over his shoulder at his older brother. "I don't plan on dying today"

Mheetu shook head before watching his brothers and their friends cross over the border. "None ever do"


	14. Damn

A/N:Here you are CSIMentalistTLK lover. Enjoy!

**Authored Lion King II**

Vitani opened her eyes to find she was in a cave. She looked around and seen her parents looking at her.

"Father..."

Kovu looks to the cave entrance to see Sarabi, Rashad and Semira. After seeing the three lions sit the chocolate brown lion looked back at his daughter.

"What happened?!"

Vitani cringed at the rise of her father's voice but took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "The plan failed...but in all I thought it was a foolish plan"

Kovu's eyes widen before he snarled. Nala looked at her daughter hard.

"Vitani..."

The light grayish brown lioness shook her head. "Did you actually think that we was going to succeed with only sixteen lionesses, minus myself and grandmother and Nuka was going to rid of Simba and his sons"

Sarabi spoke up, earning everyone in the cave looked at the old dark beige lioness. "She is right. That wouldn't work, especially with the warriors they have. We must use the inside to our advantage"

Nala glared and growled at Sarabi. "You old fool. There's no one in the Pride Lands would ever think about betraying Simba!"

Sarabi wasn't fazed, she smirked and continuing. "The youngest prince has been living a life of lies. He doesn't even know the truth. If I know my blasted son and his mate, they're going to try hard and keep it from him"

Rashad looked at Sarabi. "Laufey..."

Nala looked at her father. "The pale light brown cub you abandoned and Simba took?"

Vitani gasped as her eyes widen. "I met him. He's a...amazing fighter"

Kovu inhaled and exhaled. "It's settled"

Then a peach lion with hazel eyes walked in the cave and bowed. "King Rashad"

The dark grey lion looked from the others to the cave entrance. "Yes Kinta"

Kinta looked at the eastern king. "We have visitors"

Everyone smirked, already knowing who it was. It was no secret about Prince Kopa being reckless and war hungry. Passing birds flew and spread the word that Kopa's crowning ceremony was today and they know that they interrupted it. It wasn't no secret also that wherever Kopa goes his younger brother is most likely to follow.

Rashad laughed evily. It was time to start faze one. Give the prince the truth.

"Let's go meet our guests"

-O-

Kopa and the others turn and stare out in horror and wonder at the wasteland before them. The whole land is a massive flattened ring of jagged rocks, slowly breaking apart. Huge chunks of rocks calve away from its outer edges. The land's surface cracks and melts as far as the eye can see.

"We shouldn't be here." said Jayden still looking around

Kopa snorted. "Too late now"

Kayden looked from the land to Kopa. "Actually, it's not. We could turn right around, hop back to the Pride Lands, share a kill by the water hole. Could be nice."

Kopa ignore him, heads off. Loki looks around, anxious.

Loki looks at his brother. "Perhaps we should wait."

Kopa turns to the pale light brown lion. "For what?"

Loki looks from the land to his brother. "To survey the enemy. To gauge their strengths and weaknesses from a distance."

Kayden nodded. "I'm liking that. Gauging, surveying. Particularly the distance part."

"We know all we must. It's time to act." says Kopa before heading on

Reluctantly, the others follow. The group trudges behind Kopa across the barren wasteland. Loki looks around them, anxious. Kopa, invigorated, turns back to his comrades.

"It feels good, doesn't it? To be together again, adventuring on another world?"

"Adventuring?" The soft grey lion looked at the golden lion. "Is that what we're doing?"

Kopa looks at the oldest twin brother. "What would you call it?"

Kayden looked at his golden friend. "Suicide"

Jayden added "Trouble"

Athena rolled her pale golden eyes. "Whining."

Kopa nods and looks at his friends. "How about a song to lift our spirits?"

The others groan. Jayden moans and shakes his head. "No, not that!"

Athena glared at the oldest prince. "Please don't make us sing again!"

Kayden snorted. "If I have to listen to Jayden's singing voice one more time, I'll fall by my own claws!"

Athena snickered. "Well, now I'm on board."

She and Kopa share a grin. The party reaches the edge of the land- its ancient structures of rocks melting and crumbling, ravaged by warfare long ago. A large and tall cave with a high ledge on the top.

Athena looks around. "Where are they?"

Kopa growls. "Hiding. As cowards always do."

Kopa leads the others onward. Loki reluctantly follows. They don't notice the shadowly figures move in the shadows of the structures nearby. The party reached the cave. They sense the westerners in the shadows and crevices, surrounding them now on all sides.

Kinta stepped out on a ledge with a few lionesses behind him. "What is your business here, Pridelander? The Jotun's voice itself sounds like cracking ice.

Kopa sneered. "I speak only to your King. Not to his foot soldiers."

"Then speak."

Kopa turns towards the source on the ledge on top of the cave Rashad sits, veiled in the shadows.

"I am Rashad, King of this Realm."

"And I am-"

Rashad growled. "We know who you are, Prince Kopa. Why have you brought the stench of your blood into my land?"

Kopa growled. "I demand answers."

Rashad stands, sizing up Kopa, tries to piece this together. "You demand?"

"How did your pride get into the Pride Lands?" Kopa growled

Rashad looked around till his glaze fell on Loki. "The Pride Lands is full of traitors."

Athena and the twin brothers exchange a puzzled look, disturbed by the King's words.

Kopa snarled and bared his teeth. "Do not dishonor my father's kingdom with your lies."

Rashad growled. "Your father is a murderer and a thief. He stole what was ours! We have the right to help reclaim Pride Rock."

Kopa sneered. "Not when you'd use it to make war against other Realms."

Rashad laughs, cold, mocking. "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. I see you for what you are, Prince Kopa. Nothing but a cub, trying to prove himself a lion.

Kopa growled. "This cub has grown tired of your mockery."

Kopa takes a step towards Rashad. The other easterners step in front of Kopa, blocking his path. They finally sees the westerners as they are. Pelts from black, sliver, and different colors of grey.

Loki moves next to his brother and quietly implores him. "Kopa, stop and think. Look around you. We are outnumbered."

Kopa snapped his teeth at the pale light brown lion. "Know your place, brother..."

Rashad sneered. "You should listen to his counsel. You know not what your actions would unleash." Rashad steps out of the shadows. "But I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

Loki speaks up. "We will accept your most gracious offer."

The others look to Kopa imploringly. Kopa stares Rashad down then relents. He turns to leave. His comrades breathe a sigh of relief and follow, when a lion nearby mutters under his breath.

"Run back home, little princess."

Kopa stops in his tracks. Loki goes white. He knows what's coming.

Loki closes his eyes and cursed. "Damn."


	15. Faze One

A/N:You're right, CSIMentalistTLK are not going to be happy. Exspecaily Simba.

**Authored Lion King II**

Kopa turns around and tackles the lion, killing him. With a smile the golden lion looks up. "Next"

Rashad roared causing the westerners to attack. Athena and the twin brothers shared a look before charging into the battle. Smashing heads as they go. Nuka appeared next to Kinta on a lower ledge. They watched as the princes and their friends take out their members with ease. Kinta looked up at Rashad, who nodded. The peach lion turned away and roared.

Loki had just ripped a lion throat out when he seen more lionesses and lions head towards them.

"Kopa, we must go!"

Kopa fights his foes mercilessly, a lion consumed by blood lust. Loki sees the look on his brother's face - the savage thrill of the heat of battle.

Kopa roared without stopping his attack. "Then go!"

Athena just broke a lioness neck before she noticed the extra back up. "There are too many of them!"

Kopa snarled while breaking a lion's back. "I can stop them!"

The others hesitate. Westerners break up through the rocks all around them.

"Kopa!" Athena roared

But Kopa ignores his comrades, continues fighting. Kinta looks at Nuka and nodded. The orange beige lion jumps down and runs into the fray Where he pounced on Loki, sending the two across the ground away from the others. Loki stood up and growled deadly at Nuka. Nuka just smiled as they began to circle.

"You must fill of place with all the glory being given to his highness"

Loki snarled before swiping at the lion. Catching his muzzle and chin.

"It's a shame. You always wondering my your father favoured one and not the other" Nuka smirked at the interest in the pale light brown lion's blue-green eyes. "You're a freak no one wants"

Loki growled before tackling the orange beige lion but Nuka ducked. Leaving Loki to fall on his face. Loki stands and looks around before looking at his brother who had yet to admit defeat. The five Pridelanders were surrounded by hundreds of lionesses and lions. The westerners move in for the kill, when they hear a deafening roar.

Simba followed by his main warriors and others. They move in making the easterners back up. Rashad slides down from his post and walks over to the Pride Lands king. Once a few inches away, the dark grey sizes up Simba, notices that as powerful as the dark beige lion still is, the years have taken their toll. He's not the foe he once was. The two rulers talk quietly. ODIN

"RashadEnd this."

"Your boy sought this out." Rashad growled

Simba sighed. "You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can stop this before there's further bloodshed."

Unseen by Simba and the others. Rashad had unleashed his claws.

"We are beyond diplomacy now, King Simba. He'll get what he came for - war and death."

Simba looks grim, determined. "So be it."

Without warning, Rashad swings his paw at Simba, but Simbais quicker. Simba tackles Rashad as some of the Pridelanders do the same to the nearby westerners. They knocked their foes out with ease. The other westerners turn tail and run. Kopa watches the fleeing lions and lionesses with delight.

"Father! We'll finish them together!"

Simba closed his eyes before opening them and looking at his son. "Silence!"

Kopa stopped smiling as he seen everyone head home. He followed, determined to find out answers. Loki looked back at the large cave and the retreating lions and lionesses. Nuka's words swirling around in his head. He promised himself, he get to the bottom.


	16. Cast Out

A/N: You're right, CSIMentalist TLK. Stupid Kopa and Stupid Nuka. I think they need a lesson.

**Authored Lion King II**

"Why did you bring us back?"

Simba waits till it's just him and his sons standing by Mheetu'cave before turning to his eldest. "Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?"

"I was protecting my kingdom"

Simba glared at his son. "You cannot protect your friends. How can you hope to protect a kingdom?"

Simba looks at the lions and lionesses heading back to Pride Rock. He calls out Kari and Darren. The two lions return and stand by until wanted.

Kopa watched his father jump on a high ledge. "There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act!" Simba stares at him. Kopa continues. "Whatever the cost, the land must know that the new King of Pride Rock will not be held in contempt."

Simba shook his head disapproving. "That's pride and vanity that talks! Not leadership! Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? What of a warrior's patience, cunning?"

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us! The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while the Pride Lands falls!"

"You're a vain, greedy, cruel boy!"

Kopa growls. "And you are an old man and a fool!"

The whole world seems to stop at Kopa's words. Simba falls quiet. When he speaks again, there's something terrifying beneath the calmness of his words.

"A fool, yes! I was a fool to think you were ready."

Loki takes a step towards Simba imploringly.

"Father-" Loki tried

Simba turns and gives Loki a look which stops him in his track Simba turns back to Kopa. "My son... You have disobeyed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war."

Simba looks up at Kari and Darren and nods. Without words spoken the two knows what is about to happen. So they calmly walk up behind Kopa

Simba turns angrily to his son. "You are unworthy of this Realm...unworthy of your title..." He rips away Kopa's vine necklace. "...unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed. In the name of all the great kings of the past. I hereby, I cast you out!"

Loki couldn't believe what was happening. Before Kopa knew Darren hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

Kari looked at Simba. "Where do you want him to go?"

Simba thought long and hard before looking at his son. "Take him to Never Lands. There he will be watched till he proves himself worthy"

Kari nodded before helping Darren with the prince. Simba sighed before looking at Loki.

"Son, why don't you check on Athena and the boys"

Loki bowed before heading towards the water hole he knew they will be.

-O-

Loki had checked on the others like his father asked. After informing the three of Kopa's fate. They didn't know what to do but mope and question their actions.

"We should never have let him go." said Jayden looking into the clear water

Athena sighed from her perch on a low ledge. Her pale beige belly laid on the flat surface her paws dangling over the edge. "There was no stopping him."

Kayden nodded before lying his head down on his paws. "At least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that lioness hadn't told King Simba where we'd gone."

Jayden looks from his reflection to his brother. "How did the lioness even know?"

Loki stares at his paws, his conversation with Nuka still ringing in his ears. But he was still on cue with the conversation going on near him. His ears twitched before he looked at the three.

"I told her"

Jayden looks from his brother to the prince. "What?"

"I told her to go my father after we'd left. Though he should be flogged for taking so long."

Kayden looked at the pale light brown lion in shock. "You told the lioness?"

Loki looked at the peach lion. "I saved our lives! And Kopa's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

Athena jumps from her perch and walks over to the prince. "Loki, you're the only one who can help Kopa now. You must go to your father and convince him to change his mind!"

Loki looks at the light beige lioness hard. "And if I do, then what? I love Kopa more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what the Pride Lands needs from its King?"

The others exchange glances, torn. Loki has a point. They watch helplessly as the pale light brown prince leaves.

Athena looks from the prince's retreating form to the brothers. "He may speak about the good of the kingdom, but he's always been jealous of Kopa"

Kayden nodded but added. "True, but we should be grateful to him. He did save our lives."

Jayden stepped up to the two. "Rashad said there were traitors in the Pride Lands."

Kayden looked at his brother. "Why is it every time you speak, it has to be something dark and ominous?"

Jayden ignored his brother and continued. "A master of tricks could easily bring a handful of westerners into the Pride Lands."

Athena and Kayden looked at Jayden, understanding the implication.

The peach lion shook his head. "No! Surely not! Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely."

Athena looks at Kayden with wide eyes. "Who else could sneak past Mheetu with tricks of light and shadow?"

"The ceremony was interrupted just before Kopa was named King." Jayden added

Athena looked at the brothers with seriousness in her eyes. "We should go to the king."

Kayden couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And tell him what? Oh, by the way, we think your son just betrayed the throne. And do us a favor. Bring back 's a good fellow!"

Athena shook her head. "It's our duty. If any of our suspicions are right, then all of the kingdom is in danger."


	17. Shattered Hearts

A/N:Well CSIMentalistTLK lover Kopa is about to receive that lesson soon.

**Authored Lion King II**

Loki didn't know what to do. The words of Nuka keep repeating itself in his head. He wanted answers and was going to get them. Loki was about to cross over the border when a voice stopped him.

"Stop!"

Loki turns, sees Simba walking over. Simba eyes Loki with dismay.

Loki looks back at the border the words of Nuka still ringing in his head. "Am I freak?"

"No."

Loki looks back at Simba. "What am I?"

"You're my son."

Loki take a step closer. "What more than that?

Simba doesn't answer. He looks suddenly weary, burdened. Loki sizes him up, realizes the truth.

"The Pride Lands wasn't the only thing you took from Kovu and his followers that day, was it?"

Simba looks him in the eye. He can deny it no longer. "No." the dark beige lion took a shaky breath before continuing. "A few months after Kopa was born I went patrolling. As I was patrolling I came across a scent. I followed it to a cave where there was a cub. Small for a newborn- abandoned, suffering, left to die. Rashad's son."

Loki is sent reeling by the revelation. "Rashad's son..." He desperately struggles to make sense of it all. "Why? You were knee-deep in westerners blood. Why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child."

Loki shook his head. "You took me for a purpose, what was it?"

Simba doesn't answer.

Loki roared, "Tell me!"

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace... through you. But those plans no longer matter."

Loki looks down, can't believe what he is hearing. "So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me."

Simba looked at the pale light brown lion in shock. "Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

"You are my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

Loki growls. "Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?"

"Don't..."

Loki realized why growing up was so hard. "It all makes sense now. Why you favored Kopa all this time"

"Listen..."

"Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a westerner sitting on the Throne of Pride Rock!"

Simba's body begins to shake, he lifts his paw. It starts to move out of synch temporarily. Loki doesn't notice as Simba tries to fight it off.

Simba looks at Loki and tries again. "Listen to me!"

Loki strides away, pass the sick king.

"Loki!"

Simba starts towards him, when the enormous mental, emotional, and physical strain of recent events finally takes its toll. The effect consumes him. His entire body now moves out of sync with the rest of the world, leaving trails behind him as he staggers backwards. Simba falls back against a rock, his face contorting in a scream. He collapses to the grass ground. Loki, shocked, hurries to him. He takes Simba in his arms, calls out.

"Help! Somebody! Help!"

Luckily Mufasa and Sarafina was on patrol and heard the prince's cries.

"Loki, what's wrong?"

Loki had tears falling from his eyes. "We were talking...and he fell"

Mufasa put a paw to his son' s throat and sighed. "He's in a coma. A king sleep, it happens when you are under alot of stress"

Loki was being nuzzled by Sarafina. "Will he be alright?"

Mufasa sighed deeply before putting half of his son' s body on his back and looked at his grandson. "More or less"

Loki's eyes widen as tears threatened to fall again. Sarafina shot her mate a look before nuzzling the hurt lion.

"He could be fine but he may never wake-up again. Now come on, your mother needs to know"

Loki nodded before following his grandparents towards Pride Rock.

-O-

Kari and Darren made it to the borders of Never Lands faster than expected. The two males looked around before sharing a look.

"Well don't just stand there. Put him down"

The large soft grey lion looked at his friend in shock. "We can't just leave him here"

"Why not? Simba said to take him here and we did"

Darren sighed in defeat. That was what Simba said. Taking a few deep breaths Darren laid Kopa down. Before looking at his friend with unbelievable pale green eyes.

"You better hope that he makes it out alright"

The light brown lion rolled his pale golden eyes. "Or what?"

Darren looked at his friend hard. "Or you have to answer to your daughter"

Kari's eyes widen but before he could say anything, Darren shoved pass. Knocking shoulders as he head back to the Pride Lands. Kari looked at Kopa and sighed before following his friend.


	18. It Belongs To You

A/N:Thanks CSIMentalistTLK lover, I'm glad you liked it.

**Authored Lion King II**

"Why didn't your sister come?" asked a young black lioness

A auburn brown teen lioness rolled her amber eyes. "Busy training. She's trying to make the Avenger team"

The black lioness nodded before moving her green eyes up front where a grayish brown lioness and a pale cream lion laid down in the tall grass.

"Pss. Mavis"

The grayish brown lioness'ears flickered before she turned her head to look at the black lioness. "Yes, Mya"

The black lioness was about to say something when the pale cream lion growled. The three lionesses looked and seen a herd of wildebeest.

"What now?" asked the auburn brown teen

"Mya and Mavis will give chase to where I am hiding. Where I will get it down, that's where you come in and kill it"

The auburn brown teen gulped but nodded anyway. After taking a few deep breaths, she crawled over to her spot just as the ground began to shake. Like planned, Mavis and Mya chased a large male wildebeest towards the pale cream lion's hiding spot. But just like that the beast changed course and was heading for the border. The auburn brown teen had a clear view and her eyes widen when she saw what was in the beast way. With a new burst of determination, she ran through the plains along side the animal. She looked ahead and jumped on a rock and pounced on the beast, taking him by surprise. She quickly finished him off with a bite to the neck. After letting her heart return to normal, the auburn brown teen looked up to see the pale cream lion with Mavis and Mya running over.

"What was you thinking? You could have been killed!" the lion growled his brown eyes burning as his mild brown mane blew in the evening breeze

The auburn brown teen looked towards where she saw the lion earlier. Following her glaze, Mavis and Mya let out gasps at the sight. There lying a few feet away was a young golden lion with a dark brown mane. The four slowly walked over. To get a better look, and they were amazed at how handsome he looked. Soon the lion's eyes open to reveal amazing dark blue orbs.

"Wow" whispered Mavis

"You can say that again" whispered the auburn brown teen

A goofy smile formed on Mya's muzzle. "Wow"

The lion began to stand, the pale cream lion got ready to fight in case. The golden lion was almost as tall as the pale cream lion. He was looking around before his dark blue eyes landed on the four.

"Where am I?"

"Never Lands" Mavis replied simply

The lion closed his eyes and sighed. "Take me to your king"

The auburn brown teen and the black lioness scoffed.

The auburn brown teen rolled her eyes before growling. "Um who are you? You just can't come here and tell others what to do!"

The lion laughed. "Of course I can. I am Prince" but then his face fell. "I was a Prince"

The teen softened. "It's alright. I'm Jermira by the way. These are Diesel, Mavis and Mya. What's your name?"

The lion sighed before looking the teen in the eyes. "My parents named me, Kopa"

-O-

Sounds of crying can be heard all through the cave. Kiara laid on her mate's body balling her eyes out. Sarafina nuzzled her daughter, trying to comfort the queen. Mufasa looked from his mate and daughter to Loki who was sitting by the cave entrance looking at his paws as tears fell from his eyes. The sound of the prince's sobs reached the queen's ears. Kiara sniffed up some tears before walking over to Loki's side.

"I have been living a life of lies"

Kiara sighed as she pinned her ears. Knowing where this conversation was going.

"I was against telling you but then I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning."

Loki looked at the queen with stormy blue eyes. "Why?"

Kiara looked over to her mate. "There should be no secrets in a family."

Loki followed her glaze. "So why did he lie?"

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. You are in every way our son, Loki, and we your family. You must know that."

Loki takes this in as he stares at Simba.

"You can speak to him. He can hear us, even now."

Loki looks at his mother. "How long will it last?"

Kiara sighed before shaking her head. "I don't know."

Loki looked back at Simba. "I'll never get used to seeing him like this. The most powerful being in the Nine Realms lying helpless until his body is restored."

Kiara nuzzled Loki tenderly. "You're a good son."

Loki sits there, uncertain how to react, uncertain how he really feels.

"We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother."

Loki looks to Kiara, concerned. "What hope is there for Kopa?"

Kiara smiled lightly. "There's always a purpose to everything your father does. Kopa may yet find a way home."

Loki looks troubled by the revelation. He rises, heads for the exit, when they hear the sounds of paws hurriedly approaching. A few lions, block his way out. Loki tenses, prepared for the worst, but the lions just stand before them. Loki is baffled.

"Kopa is banished. The line of succession falls to you. Until he awakens, the Pride Lands is yours."

Loki was stunned at the words. He looks around and see the lions, Sarafina and Mufasa and Kiara bowing. Loki smiled, already liking the feeling of being king.


	19. Broken

A/N: Yeah they've met. Now the falling and transformation will begin. Also this will be like the movies but different. Enjoy!

**Authored Lion King II**

"Jermira!" Heimdall roared as he seen his daughter return with her friends and Diesel. "That stunt you pulled could of gotten you hurt or worst!"

The auburn brown teen rolled her eyes. "How did you you?"

Sif shook her head before stepping closer to her daughter. "It doesn't matter. What made you do something so reckless?"

Jermira sighed. "I guess I was so post to let the animal run a lion over"

Heimdall and Sif looked from their daughter to see Kopa standing a few feet away.

"He's Prince Kopa of the Pride Lands. He was banished"

Heimdall and Sif gasped as Nick walked closer and looked at the young golden lion.

"What did you do?"

"I took my brother and friends to a forbidden land and most likely caused a new war"

Nick, Heimdall and Sif shook their heads.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" Sif growled sternly

Kopa lowered his head as he pinned his ears against his head. Heimdall cleared his throat earning Kopa to look at him.

"Diesel will show you where you will stay while you're here. My father and I will keep watch over you"

Kopa nodded before following the pale cream lion away.

-O-

The next morning Athena and the twin brothers went to Simba like planned. They stopped at the bottom of Pride Rock and bowed.

"King Simba, we must speak with you urgently-"

But as they raise their heads, they stop short to see Loki walk out of the cave towards the peak. Athena and the others look up, shocked at the sight before them.

"What is this?" Jayden asked with confusion in his pale green eyes

Loki smiled at the three. "My friends... you haven't heard? I am now Ruler of the Pride Lands."

Kayden looks around before looking at the pale light brown lion. "Where is Simba?"

"Father has fallen into the king sleep. My mother fears he may never awaken again."

Athena with out a beat spoke up. "We would speak with her."

Athena and the twin brothers exchange a look. Loki notices.

"She has refused to leave my father's side. You can bring your urgent matter to me, your King."

Athena covers quickly. "We would ask you to end Kopa's banishment."

Loki shook his head. "My first command can not be to undo the my father's last. We're on the brink of war with the westerners. Our subjects must have a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times."

Athena and the brothers trade looks, not liking any of this.

Loki smirks as he continued. "All of us must stand together, for the good of the Pride Lands."

Jayden nodded. "Of course."

Athena and the brothers bow their heads and turn to leave. Loki stares after them but a smile formed as he called Athena back. Jayden and Kayden looked at the light beige lioness who told them to go back. After watching the brothers leave, Athena walked back over.

"Yes, your highness"

Loki smiled before jumping from rock to rock before standing in front of the light beige lioness.

"I have a offer that you can't say no to"

Athena raised her eyebrow as Loki circled her. "And what would that be?"

"I had always had feelings for you...what would you say about being my queen?"

Athena's pale golden eyes widen as Loki stepped in front of her. "Loki...you must know..."

Loki looked confused and afraid of what Athena might say.

With a deep breath the light beige lioness continued. "Loki...I'm in love with Kopa"

Loki eyes widen before he glared and roared. "Get out of my sight!"

Athena jumped before turning and running off without another thought. Loki snarled at the retreating form of the one he loved. _Always about that reckless olf_. Loki didn't know it but tears began to fall.


	20. Broken Part II

A/N:I agree, poor Loki. He'll find his true love soon.

**Authored Lion King II**

"Rise and shine! Your highness!"

Kopa groaned before turning over on his side as he put his paws over his face. Mavis rolled her ocean blue eyes before trying again.

"Kopa! Wake up!"

The golden lion growled before opening his eyes and looked at the grayish brown lioness. "What?"

Mavis rolled her eyes. "Nick and Heimdall wants you to meet everyone before you go on patrol"

Kopa growled before standing and stretching. Mavis stared in awe as his muscles ripped under his fur. "Show the way"

Mavis shook her head before standing and heading towards the watering hole where the others will be. The two walked over where all eyes was on them. Soon a golden brown lion walked in Mavis and Kopa's path.

Tony's brown eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Mavis and Kopa didn't get to answer when Jermira walked over.

"Oh pipe down, Tony" The auburn brown teen glared at her friend before looking at Kopa and introduced him to everyone there.

Kopa bowed which made Jermira and Mavis giggle. Tony growled as Sherise rolled her amber eyes.

"I believe it's time to see my father and grandfather" said Sherise gently

"I'll take him" Mavis proclaimed standing

Kopa gave her a charming smile and following her away. Tony snorted at the retreating forms of Mavis and Kopa.

"Can you believe him?! Coming in here all high and classy!"

Kale, Clint and Bruce shared a look before busting out laughing. Sherise rolled her eyes before turning to see her older twin looking at her.

"What?"

Jermira glared at her chocolate brown sister. "You and me! Walk!"

Sherise sighed before telling her brother and friends bye before following her sister. The sisters had reached a water hole when Jermira sat and looked at her little sister.

"What's your problem with Kopa?"

Sherise glared at the auburn brown teen. "I just don't like him"

"Why not? Prince Kopa is a nice guy"

Sherise frowned at her. "I don't have time for guys and he is not my type"

Jermira groaned. "This is the fifth lion you choose to ignore. Will you ever find your type?"

Sherise gasped as she felt tears began to fall."I see. Well is there anyone else that share your concern?"

"Mom. Dad. Grandfather."

Sherise nodded before standing. "Well...I'm sorry to disappoint"

With nothing else said, the chocolate brown teen ran full speed away from her sister. Ignoring her calls and pleads, tears fell freely as she ran across the plains.


	21. Lies And Affection

A/N:Well who do you have in mind, CSIMentalistTLK lover? I mean I already have misses Kopa in mind but who do you think it is?

**Authored Lion King II**

Mavis and Kopa walked through the plains towards one of the borders where Nick and Heimdall walked over.

"Thank you, Mavis for escorting our guest here" Nick smiled at the young lioness

Mavis nodded before turning to Kopa and smiled. "Maybe later I'll show you around"

Kopa smiled before giving her a quick friendly nuzzle. "I'll like that"

Mavis bid her goodbyes before turning and making her leave. Kopa watched her go before turning to the older lions.

"So. How did you sleep?" Heimdall started

"Very well. Thank you"

Nick nodded before continuing. "For your exile to end and for us to show you the way home...you must show acts of a lion"

"A true lion" the auburn brown lion added

Kopa looked between father and son confused. "How must I do that?"

Nick chuckled. "Only you know"

Kopa watched as Nick and Heimdall walked away. The golden lion sighed before sitting and lowering his head.

"I thought they never leave."

Kopa looks up, shocked to see Loki walking out of some bushes on the other side of the border. Kopa couldn't believe his eyes.

"Loki? What are you doing here?"

The pale light brown lion smiled as he stepped closer. "I had to see you."

Questions started to fill Kopa's head. "What's happened? Tell me! Is it easterners? Let me explain to father-"

Loki looked glim as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Father is dead."

Kopa stares at him, stunned. "What?"

Loki looked down as tears slid down his face before looking up at Kopa. "Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear."

The implications of Loki's words dawn on Kopa, he's responsible for his father's death.

Loki draws close to him, looks in his eyes, consolingly. "You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen" Loki took a few deep breaths before continuing. "The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

Kopa looked at his brother with tear filled eyes. "Can I come home?"

Loki shook his head sadly. "The truce with the eastern pride is conditional upon your exile."

"But couldn't we find a way to..."

"Mother has forbidden your return."

Kopa nods, lowers his head, beaten.

Loki nuzzled him. "This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry."

Kopa looked broken. "No, I'm sorry. Loki... thank you for coming here."

Loki sighed deeply. "Nothing could have stopped me." Loki looked up and seen the young lioness from earlier returning. "Fare well, brother."

Kopa watched his brother leave before whispering sadly. "Good-bye."

Mavis returned and was surprised to see Kopa weeping. Concern filled her eyes as she walked over to his side.

"Kopa? Is everything alright?"

The golden lion shook his head. "My father is dead because of me"

Mavis' eyes widen and before she knew it, she thrust her head under the cast out prince. Kopa was surprised, shocked even. But the warm feeling told him other wise, so he closed his dark blue eyes and returned the affection as tears fell from his close eyes.


	22. Father And Son Meet

A/N:Yeah that's one of the saddest moments in the movie.

**Authored Lion King II**

Loki walked into the western land. He could feel the eyes of the westerners on him as he made way to the large cave. He stopped as lions and lionesses surrounded him, ready to attack.

"Stop!"

The westerners stopped before backing away to clear the view. There on a ledge stood Rashad, who looked down with cold green eyes.

Loki looked up with a mock grateful look. "Hello, Father."

Intrigued, Rashad sizes up his son. "Ah, the bastard son. I thought Simba would had killed you. That's what I would have done. He's as weak as you are."

Loki didn't feel a bit of hurt. Instead he chuckled. "No longer weak. I now rule the Pride Lands, until Simba awakens. Perhaps you should not have so carelessly abandoned me."

This makes Rashad pause. "Or perhaps it was the wisest choice I've ever made. I will hear you."

Loki smirked. " I will conceal you and a handful of your warriors, lead you into the cave, and let you slay him where he lies. I'll keep the throne, and you will have finally killed Simba."

Rashad studies Loki's face. "Why would you do this?"

"When all is done, we will have a permanent peace between our two lands. Then I, the bastard son, will have accomplished what Simba and Kopa never could."

"This is a great day for Kovu. The Pride Lands is finally his."

The pale light brown lion frowned before growling. "No. the Pride Lands is mine. The rest of the Nine Realms will be yours, if you do as you're told."

Rashad considers the proposition. "I accept."

Loki turns to leave. As he goes, the slightest trace of a smile crosses his face. Loki emerges over the border, as Mheetu steps out of his cave. The creamy brown lion glares at Loki. Loki notices.

"What troubles you, brother?"

"I turned my gaze upon you in western land, but could not hear you. You were shrouded from me, like the westerners who entered this Realm."

Loki nods before looking at his adopted older brother. "Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many months of service."

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see."

Loki sizes him up, smiles. "You have great skills, Mheetu. Tell me, did my father ever fear you?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my King and brother, and I am sworn to obey him."

Loki smiles pleased. "Exactly. Just as you're sworn to obey me now. Yes?"

"Yes."

Loki smirks. "Good. Then you will not tell no one of Kopa's where abouts to no one until I have undone what my brother has started."

Loki heads back to Pride Rock as Mheetu stares after him.

-O-

"What are we going to do?!" demanded Jayden

Athena sighed. "We have to get Kopa. It's the only thing we can do to save the Pride Lands"

"We are we going?" Kayden asked from his spot under a tree

"The Never Lands. Our fathers just came back and told me"

The brothers shared a look before looking at the light beige lioness.

"When do we leave?"

Athena looked around before looking back at the twins. "Now"


	23. Love Among Other Things

A/N:Yeah, poor Loki is about to get his butt kicked. Enjoy!

**Authored Lion King II**

Kopa and Mavis took a stroll through the plains, talking and what not. Kopa felt surprisingly good. Even after receiving the news of his father's death, he can't shake or ignore the warm feeling he feels especially near Mavis. _Is this what love feels like?_

"Kopa?"

The golden lion shook his head before looking at the grayish brown lioness. "Mavis...tell me. What do you think of me?"

Mavis was tooken back by the question. What did she think of him? He is a nice lion and handsome too. But why did he asked?

"Why do you ask?"

Kopa sighed deeply before looking at the young lioness in the eyes."Call me what you want but I believe I'm in love with you. Since I first met you"

Mavis couldn't believe her ears. _He's in love with me? _She would be a fool to deny the attraction and feelings she been feeling. Mavis closed her eyes before opening them and looking at Kopa.

"I thought I was crazy but it turns out I'm in love with you too"

Kopa and Mavis smiled lovingly at each other before closing the space. The two nuzzled as deep purrs left their throats. But their moment was cut short by a loud roar. Mavis pulled away with concern in her eyes.

"Tony!"

-O-

Sherise had left her sister with tears burning her eyes as she ran across the savannah. Because of the tears, the chocolate brown teen's sight was blured where she didn't know where she was going. But she continued to run till she ran into something solid. It wasn't a tree or a rock but she didn't care. Sherise got up and went to run away but something stepped on her black tuffed tail. The chocolate brown teen slumped to the ground and continue to cry.

"Sherise..."

Sherise sniffed before blinking the tears away and looked towards the direction of the voice. "Anthony?"

The golden lion smiled before walking over to the front and licked the teen's tears off. "What's wrong?"

"My sister...she...and my parents think I'll never find a the one"

Tony nuzzled her friendly. "I'm sure you will find the right one. You are still young"

Sherise smiled lightly. "Thanks Tony. You sure know how to make a girl feel good"

Tony smirked. "I sure do" Then he winked causing Sherise giggle. "How about we do a little patrolling"

"I'll like that, very much"

Tony smiled and the two headed for one of the borders.

"So I see you don't like the new lion either"

Sherise smirked. "We don't need another show off"

"Another?" then it dawn on him what she meant. "Hey!"

Sherise laughed before taking off with Tony right behind her. The two raced across the savannah towards the border of their choice. When unusual sight reached the friends' sight. There crossing the border was two lions and a lioness.

"Who are they?" Tony asked

Sherise shrugged and before she knew it, the golden lion let loose a loud roar.


	24. Don't Let Go

A/N:I realized this will be one of the longest stories I ever wrote. Here's the big one, enjoy!

**Authored Lion King II**

Kopa and Mavis ran to Tony and Sherise just as Heimdall and Sif ran over.

"What's going on?!" demanded the auburn brown lion

Tony nodded his head towards the three unknown lions. "We have intruders"

Everyone followed the golden lion's glaze where Kopa's eyes nearly popped out of his head. The golden lion walked over with a broad smile on his face.

"My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come."

The five Neverlanders looked shocked at the reunion. Mavis stepped up with questions running through her head.

"You know them?"

Kopa nodded before he nuzzled her lovingly not seeing the hurt look on the light beige lioness' face but the peach lion caught it and frowned. Kopa turned back to his friends as the soft grey lion began to speak.

"We're here to take you home."

Mavis gasped as her ears pinned against her head to the news of Kopa leaving.

Kopa shook his head before pinning his ears against his head. "You know I can't. My father is dead because of me. I must remain in exile."

The other Asgardians exchange puzzled looks. Athena swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking with concern in her voice. "Kopa... your father still lives."

Kopa's widen at the revelation. His brother lied and the kingdom was in danger. He looked at the auburn brown lion who nodded. With a deep breath he looked at Mavis.

"I must return home. But when I'm done I'll come back for you"

Mavis smiled before buring her head in Kopa's dark brown mane. "I love you"

Kopa nuzzled her lovingly before repeating. "I love you too"

After biding his goodbye, Kopa took off towards the Pride Lands with his Pridelander friends in tow.

-O-

Mheetu's ears perked at the sound of rusting grass. followed the sound to the western border.

"What the...?"

Mheetu was about to roar when something knocked him up side his head, knocking him out. Loki walked over with a proud smile as Rashad and quite a few lionesses walked over the border. Loki pushed his black mane back before looking at the dark grey lion.

"Welcome to the Pride Lands, father"

Rashad smiled before running towards Pride Rock with two lionesses in tow. Simba lies in the king sleep, Kiara is still at his bedside. She hears the growls and roars of of pride outside, the sound of a battle. Kiara stands and face the cave entrance ready for battle. A dark brown, almost black lioness runs in. Kiara attacks taking the lioness out. Before Kiara could turn around, Rashad walks in and swats her aside angrily. Rashad laughs before walking over to the out cold king. Rashad looks at Simba lying helpless on his side. The western king stands over the unconscious dark beige, relishing the moment. He lets his claws out.

"It's said you can still hear what transpires around you, even in this state. I hope it's true, so that you may know your death came by the claws of Rashad."

He raises his paw above Simba's body, when the dark grey lion gets hit from behind. As the western king falls to the cave floor on his side, to see his son with his teeth and claws bared.

Loki snarled at the dark grey lion. "And your death came by the son of Simba and Kiara."

Loki slits his father's throat before breaking the lioness standing there shocked, neck. Kiara takes out the other two lionesses before she looks to Loki, runs to him and buries her head in his black mane.

Loki nuzzled her. "I swear to you, mother, they will pay for what they've done today. I will end the western threat, now and forever!" He looks to Simba. "And I will make you proud."

Loki savors the moment, but it's short-lived, as Kopa runs in. He's thrown by the scene before him, Simba safe, Rashad and two westerners dead, his mother regarding Loki with pride and respect. Stunned and delighted to see her son, Kiara beams.

"Kopa!"

Kiara moves to Kopa and hugs him, but Kopa's eyes remain fixed on his brother. Loki looks at Kopa with mixed feelings.

"I see you made it home"

Kopa growled."No thanks to you!"

Kiara picks up on the tension building between her sons. "What?"

"Why don't you tell her?"

Loki says nothing earning Kiara to look at him alarmed and confused.

Loki smiled. "It's good have you back, brother"

Kopa looked at his brother searching before growling. "You're a talented liar, brother. Always have been."

Loki laughs. "If you'll excuse me, I need to destroy the westerners."

Loki suddenly raises his paw and knocked Kopa down and out. Loki smirks before running off. Kopa awakens being licked by his mother.

"He's heading towards the gorge"

Kopa nods before running out of the cave. Kopa reaches the gorge see Loki on a ledge.

"Why are you doing this?"

"To do what Father never could. To destroy their kind forever. When he awakens, he'll see the wisdom of what I've done."

Kopa shook his head. "He won't! You can't kill an entire race!"

Loki leaps down and glares at the golden lion. "What is this newfound love for the westerners? You, who would have killed them all."

Kopa sighed. "I've changed."

Loki growled. "So have I." Loki hits Kopa across the face with force making Kopa take a few steps backwards. "Fight me."

He swings his paw again. Kopa ducks before pouncing and pinning his brother.

"Is the throne really worth what you've done? What you would become?"

"I never wanted the throne. I only wanted to be your equal." Loki spat before kicking Kopa off and landing another blow to the face. "Now fight me!"

The force of the hit made Kopa land on his side. Kopa rises to his paws, turns to Loki.

"I will not fight you, brother."

Loki laughed. "I am not your brother. I never was."

Kopa looks shocked. "Loki, this is madness..."

Loki grins remembering those words. "Is it?" He takes another swipe at Kopa but he dodges the attack, rolls to his paws. "What happened to you on that unknown land that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was a woman."

Kopa doesn't answer. Loki laughs, realizing he's right. "It was. Perhaps when we're finished here I'll pay her a little visit myself."

That did it. Loki and Kopa rush at each other. Their bodies collide. The two battle, Loki unleashing life worth of pent-up rage and jealousy, Kopa having no choice but to defend himself. Loki battle savagely. Loki hits Kopa across the face, sending the golden lion sliding across the ground. Kopa gets up and tackles Loki, sending the two over the edge. Loki hangs on but bearly. Kopa tries to reach but he starts to slip. A large paw catches Kopa's leg. Loki looks up, shocked to see Simba standing on the edge awakened from the king sleep, restored to his full strength. Loki searches his father's face, looking for some kind of approval, some kind of redemption, but all he sees is disappointment and regret. Loki lets go.

Kopa roars. "No!"

But it's too late. Simba and Kopa can only watch as Loki falls into the rushing torrent of a raging river below. It carries him away, Simba pulls Kopa up onto the edge. Drained, Kopa falls back onto his father.

Simba nuzzles him. "It is over."


	25. Offer

A/N:Oh yes. Loki will be back and that's when you get to know who the lucky lioness is.

**Authored Lion King II**

The afternoon sun was high in the African sky. Shining brightly across the now peaceful Pride Lands. It's been a few weeks since the Loki incident. Kopa went back to the Never Lands for Mavis as promised. Where the next day after her arrival, they became mates. Now the two sat on top of Pride Rock. Kopa with a glum look as Mavis laid her head on her mate's shoulder. A clearing of the throat made the two turn their attention to behind them. Where at the slope stood Simba, Mavis nuzzled her mate before leaving. Not before bowing to her father in law.

Simba smiled. "Thank you, dear" then he walked over to his son and sat. "You'll be a wise King."

Kopa looks from the bathing kingdom to his father. "There will never be a wiser king than you. Or a better father." He pauses to look back at the kingdom. "I have much to learn. I know that now. But some day, perhaps, I will make you proud."

Simba shook his head before nuzzling his son. "You've already made me proud."

Simba leaves, Kopa consoled by his words. At the bottom of Pride Rock Mavis had ran into her mother in law. The grayish brown lioness bowed.

"My Queen. I am so sorry for your loss."

Kiara smiled at her daughter in law appreciatively. "Thank you, Mavis." She looks to the kingdom bathing in a golden light. "How is he?"

"He mourns for his brother." The mortal.

Kiara turned to sees Athena who was looking at the top of Pride Rock with a trace of regret in her face as she looks at Kopa with new feelings.

The golden lioness turned back to Mavis. "He will need his friends and mate now more than ever"

"I will always be at his side."

Kiara understands and embraced Mavis gratefully.

-O-

Pain. That's what he feels, all over his damn body. He's soak and wet, so he couldn't be dead. Unless the stars was a hell of a after life...unless he's in the other place. He blinks his eyes open to see a light grayish brown lioness lying nearby. One of her green eyes opened as a creepy but evil smile formed on her muzzle.

"You're finally awake"

His head is most likely busted or he could of sworn the lioness before him looked familiar.

"Loki...right?"

How did she know his name? Is this some kind of joke?

"My father wants to speak with you"

With those words said, the lioness got up and walked away. He admits, she's pretty but not his type. Soon the lioness came back with a brown lion with a black mane and a scar going across his left eye.

"Ah the cast out prince. We finally meet"

He swallowed whatever saliva he had left in his throat. "Who are you?"

The brown lion smiled widely showing his pearly whites. "Why young Loki, I'm your uncle. Your father's oldest brother"

"My father is dead"

"Not Rashad"

His blue-green eyes widen before he looked at the brown lion with a sneer. "He is not my father nor is his bastard of a son is my brother!"

The brown lion chuckled darkly. "Well then...you will love this offer I have"

His eyes turned dark making them his true father's emerald green. "I'm listening"


	26. Avengers Assemble

A/N:Thanks CSIMentalistTLK lover, yeah I thought Kovu would be perfect for the roll of Thanos.

**Authored Lion King II**

"Thank you, Zazu for the news"

The blue hornbill nodded before taking off to the sky. Heimdall sighed before continuing his rounds. The auburn brown lion wasn't a king, he and his father was leaders of a small pride that looked out for the safety of the other animals and lions that lived in the land. But Heimdall was knocked out of his thoughts by the voice of his father. The auburn brown lion smiled as his father walked over to his side.

"I saw the Pride Lands majordomo. What was that about?"

Heimdall smiled. "Mavis and Kopa became mates. They're in training to become the next king and queen"

Nick nods and was about to say something when his eye caught the sight of birds flying over in huge flocks. "What the..."

Heimdall followed his father glaze and was just as confused as the chocolate brown lion. Soon the sound of roars and screaming reached the father and son ears. They shared a look before running full speed towards the sounds. Nick and Heimdall ran for a few miles before they came to a horror sight. Dead bodies were laid out across the field. Lions unable to count stood by the bodies as others stood around. A few other lions stood by a young pale light brown lion with a black mane. He must be the leader, Nick and Heimdall approached slowly.

"Stand down!" Heimdall yelled looking at the younger lion's every move.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Nick said gently

The pale light brown lion smiled. A evil glint shone brightly in his green eyes. "Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else.I am Loki from the Pride Lands, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Loki, brother of Kopa? Thought Nick and Heimdall.

"We have no quarrel with your pride." Nick stated calmly

Loki laughed. "An bug has no quarrel with a paw"

Nick and Heimdall shared concerned looks before the auburn brown lion spoke.

"You planning to step on us?"

Loki smirks at the two older lions. "I come with glad tidings,...of a land made free."

"Free from what?Freedom." Heimdall asked

Loki walks over to to a few of the lions standing nearby. The lions stepped out of the way to reveal a dull cream lion with a dark grayish brown mane and a pale cream lion with a mild brown mane.

"Clint!"

"Diesel!"

"Freedom is life's great lie" Loki looked at the two lions in his grasp and smiles. "Once you accept that, in your heart...You will know peace"

Nick looked from the two members of his pride to Loki. "Yeah, you say peace, I kind ofthink you mean the other piece."

Loki laughs before turning to his lions. "Head out"

The large amount of lions turned and walked away with Clint and Diesel in middle. A dark grey lion with a dark grey mane walked over to Loki.

"Sir. What about them?"

Loki laughed before walking away with the dark grey lion. "They're a waste of time"

Nick and Heimdall watched Loki and his army disappear out of sight. Heimdall looked at his father.

"We must assemble the team"

Nick nodded before turning and running towards the pride with Heimdall in tow.

-O-

"So I'm so glad that he left..."

Jermira and Sherise rolled their eyes before the auburn brown teen nuzzled the golden lion.

"We know you were jealous"

Tony glared at his girlfriend as Sherise snickered.

"I am glad to see you're enjoying yourself"

Sherise looks from the couple to the direction of the voice. Where a rich cream lion with a dark brown mane stood.

Sherise smiled widely before running over and burying her head in the lion's mane. "Coulson!"

Coulson laughs before nuzzling the chocolate brown lion. "I never had a welcome back like this before"

"Because you're my favorite"

Tony and Kale rolled their brown eyes. "What are you doing here?" asked the golden lion

Sherise glared at her friend as Coulson rolled his baby blue eyes.

"Because consulting hours are done"

Sherise growled at the golden lion as her brother and sister laughed.

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about The Avengers?" Sherise asked which earned Coulson to nod

Tony stood from sitting with a confuse look. "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify"

Jermira looked from her boyfriend to her sister and Coulson. "I didn't even know that"

Tony rolls his eyes at the memory of Nick and Heimdall's words. "Apparently I'm volatile, self obsessed, don't play well with others."

Sherise snickered before smirking. "That I did know"

A wave of serious about washed over the rich cream lion's face. "This isn't about personality profiles anymore."

Sherise frowned. She had never seen Coulson like this before. "I'll leave with you"

Coulson nodded before walking out of the clearing with Sherise at his side. Tony sighed before looking at the ivory grey lion lying nearby.

"Might as well see what this is about"

Kale nodded before stretching and followed his sister and friend after Sherise and Coulson.


	27. Welcome To The Team

A/N:Yeah this is going to be a long book. One of my longest that I ever wrote. But it will be worth it by the end.

**Authored Lion King II**

Sitting around in a circle was or and lionesses of different colours of Nick and Heimdall's pride gathered for important news from their leaders. In front of the pride was three ledges. On the very highest ledge sat Nick as the second highest ledge sat Heimdall and on the lower ledge sat Sif.

"We are on a break of war" started Nick

The pride began to whisper among them selves.

"A dangerous force has threatened our 's time for the avengers" Heimdall looked up to his father who nodded. The auburn brown lion turned to the gathered pride. "Hamza,welcome to the team!"

A large dark grey lion with a dark grey mane walked over and stood in front of the pride.

"Steve, welcome to the team!" yelled Nick

A golden lion with golden-blonde mane walked over to the front of the pride and stood by the dark grey lion.

"Tasha, welcome to the team!" continued Heimdall

A dark red lioness walked over to the front of the pride and stood next to the dark grey lion and Steve.

"Bruce, welcome to the team!"

The medium brown lion with a black mane walked over and stood next to Hamza and Steve.

Nick glared at the golden lion dating his oldest granddaughter. "Tony, welcome to the team!"

Tony nuzzled Jermira lovingly before smirking at the chocolate brown lion as he walked over to the other avengers. Nick groaned as Heimdall continued.

"Mya, welcome to the team!"

Sherise sat near her sister with hopeful eyes as the black lioness walked over to the front of the pride. Her tail swished back and forth as she waited her name to be called. Heimdall and Nick shared a look with Sif, who nodded with a smile. Heimdall closed his eyes and sighed deeply before opening them and roaring as loud as he could.

"Sherise, welcome to the team!"

A bright smile formed on the chocolate brown teen's muzzle as her eyes brightened. Letting loose a excited roar, she pranced over to the rest of the team.

Nick smiled at his granddaughter before looking at the pride. "There is our team of heroes. The rest of you will work from here with Sif, Heimdall and myself"

With a loud roar, everyone got up and left leaving Coulson, the avengers, Sif, Jermira, Nick and Heimdall.

Nick took a deep breath before before informing the team. "Our enemy is a dangerous force. He had killed alot of lives already. He needs to be stopped!"

"Who is it?" Hamza asked looking at the elder pride leader

Heimdall cleared his throat earning the team to turn their attention to him. "He's not from around here. He goes by the name Loki"

Mya's green eyes widen. "Kopa's brother"

Heimdall nodded at the young black lioness. "Yes. We send Zack to the Pride Lands to inform and Mavis should be here in a little while"

Nick nodded before adding a few words of his own. "We have word that Loki is nearby. Coulson, you will go with, Tasha, Mya and Sherise. Watch his moves, try to figure him out and report back to us"

The rich cream lion nodded before turning to the three lionesses. "Follow me"

Tasha, Mya and Sherise followed the older lion. But Sherise was stopped by her mother.

"Be careful, dear"

Sherise smiled before giving her mother a nuzzle. "I'll be fine"

After giving her father and grandfather nuzzles. The chocolate brown teen ran off to catch up with her party.


	28. Smitten

A/N:Yeah, one long book. I don't think I'm going to put Thor means I have to kill Kiara. I don't think I can not yet.

**Authored Lion King II**

Sherise and her party followed Clint and Diesel's scent to a clearing surrounded by tall green and gold grass. They hid till they found the leader. They didn't have to wait long because a lion walked out of a cave and ordered a large sliver lion with a dark grey mane to take a few lions and go scouting. Sherise was in awe at the lion and couldn't stop looking. She remembers that this lion was Kopa's little brother. She took notice that he wasn't as large or as tall as Kopa but he has muscles ripped under his pale light brown fur. His black mane went backwards but crowned his head beautifully as a few black bangs fell to the side of his face. His eyes was the most dazzling, it was green but as she continued to look she seen a mix of grey in it. Sherise was knocked out of her fantasy by being pawed. Sherise turned to see Mya looking at her.

"What?"

"It's time to go"the black lioness said with a knowing smile

Sherise pinned her ears and blushed before following Coulson and the others back to base.

-O-

They rushed to spot of their direction that Nick and Heimdall told them where Loki was from eyes from the sky. Loki was striking again and it was time for him to be stopped. When the team caught up, Loki was stand in front of a crowd of animals.

"Bow to your king!"

The animals slowly bowed, fearful for their lives. Loki smiled at the sight, thrilled to see his future subjects bowing to their king.

"You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always bow"

The crowd appears terrified as they bowed but a old antelope male refuses to bow and rises. "Not to lions like you"

Loki smirks his face craving in a charming way. A image that won't leave Sherise's mind. "There are no lions like me."

"There are always lions like you."

Loki looks to the other bowing animals. "Look to your elder, subjects. Let him be an example."

Loki went to attack but a golden blur tackled him. Causing the animals to scattered as Loki stood to look into a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

Loki smiled. "Ah. A lion out of time."

The large golden lion glared at Loki as he braced his self. "I'm not the one who's out of time"

Tasha appears next to Steve. "Stand down"

Loki laughed before he attacks Steve and knocks him down.

"Bow!"

Steve growled. "Not today!"

Steve flips and knocks him out with his leg. The two began to fight again till another golden blur tackled Loki. Sending Loki a few feet away. Loki sits up and looked to see Steve and Tony looking at him with claws out.

"Your move"Tony growled

Loki lowers his head in surrender.

Tony lifts his head. "Good move."

Tony, Tasha and Steve leads Loki to the base. As they pass the team, Sherise was frozen in a trans as Loki looked her way. He smirked, which left her mouth dry. Loki snickered before turning back to in front of him as he continued to walk with now the rest of the team. Sherise finally knocked out of her trans and got up from her sitting motion and followed her team with her ears pinned against her head.

_"What's wrong with me?"_


	29. Did You Mourn?

A/N:I like that part too. It's coming real soon! Enjoy!

**Authored Lion King II**

The avengers and Coulson was heading back to the base with Loki in the middle. While Sherise was fighting her thoughts Steve felt uneasy.

"I don't like it."

Walking next to Steve was Tony who raised a eyebrow. "What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

Steve looked over his shoulder at Loki before turning back to the front. "I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

Tony smirks. "Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"

Steve looks at the younger golden lion next to him. "What?"

It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time you were away"

Steve frowned. "Nick didn't tell me he was calling you in."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

Steve ignore that and continue walking. Sherise couldn't help the feelings that something is about to happen. Then out of no where a loud roar erupted. Steve looked over his shoulder and seen a worry look on Loki's face.

"What? Afraid of some roar?"

Loki looks at the older lion. "I'm not overly fond of the owner"

Another roar erupted and this time Loki was tackled by a golden blur. Sherise and Tony glared already knowing who it was that took Loki.

"That show off!" growled Tony before running after the two

Steve growled as Sherise rolled her eyes. "Might as well go after them"

Steve nodded and ran off with Sherise following.

-O-

Loki landed face first in the ground after being throwned by his attacker.

"What are you doing?"

Loki spit out some dirt before chuckling lightly. "I missed you too."

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Kopa growled

Loki snickered. "Oh, you should thank me. You get to visit your precious Never Lands"

Kopa growled as he grabs hold of Loki. "I though you were dead"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Did you mourn?"

"We all did. Our father..."

Loki snarled. "Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

Kopa shook his head. "We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

Loki glared at Kopa. "I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an river. I who was and should be king!"

"So you take the land I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the this land is under my protection, Loki."

Loki laughs. "And you're doing a marvelous job with that." Then the pale light brown lion growled. "I meant to rule them. That's why should I not..."

"Think yourself above them."

Loki smiles. "Well, yes."

Kopa frowned. "Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

Loki sneered. "I've seen things you never seen in your wildest dreams. I have grown, in my exile. I have seen the true power and when I wield it..."

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king?"

Loki roared. "I am a king!"

Kopa growled. "Not here! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home."

Loki doesn't answer, Kopa pounces pinning Loki to the ground. "You listen well, brother."

Suddenly Tony slams into Kopa and takes him off leaving Loki sitting alone.

I'm listening!"

Tony and Kopa land in the middle of a field.

Kopa stands and growls. "Do not touch me again."

"Then don't take my stuff."

Kopa smiled. "Good to see you too"

"The feeling is not mutual"

"You have no idea what you're dealing with. This is beyond you, Loki will face Pridelander justice"

Tony "He gives us what we want and he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way"

Steve runs over to Tony and Kopa as Sherise ran to Loki.

"Are you alright?"

Loki's ears twitched before he turned to look at the younger lioness. "You are talking to me?"

Sherise pinned her ears. "Um...yes. Did Kopa hurt you"

Loki had look as he was reading the young lioness. "No"

Sherise smiled lightly. "Good"

Then Sherise looked towards the three lions a few feet away. It looks like Kopa came to agreement. The chocolate brown teen shook her head. Which went unnoticed by Loki, Sherise turned to Loki.

"Come on, 's move out"

Loki followed back but as they regrouped and was approaching a cave. Loki couldn't shake the thoughts going through his head.

_"Why does my name sound so good coming from her mouth? What's wrong with me?"_


	30. Reaching Out

A/N:Yeah CSIMentalistTLK lover, I like Tony Stark too.

**Authored Lion King II**

Sherise laid on her stomach with her head on her crossed paws. Sitting a little ways away was some of the team.

"I would like to know what his game is" said Steve

Bruce looked from his paws. "I don't think we should focus to much on Loki. Just his plan, that guy is like a cave full of hyenas. You can smell crazy on him"

Kopa looked at the medium brown lion. "Be careful how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but is from the Pride Lands and he's my brother"

Tasha looked up from lying on her stomach. "He took eighty lives in two days"

"He's adopted"

Sherise's ears perked at that. No wonder why he's on a rampage, he's mad but most of all he's hurt. Sherise frowned at the thought before she stood and headed towards the direction of the prison cave. A light brown lioness was grauding a cave.

"Hey. They said to releave you"

The lioness smiled before walking away leaving Sherise and Loki alone.

"You're a very talented liar. I'm impressed"

Sherise walked over to the cave entrance and sat. "I could of had orders from my father and grandfather"

Loki chuckled. "Yes. But I'm quite sure your father and grandfather wouldn't send their precious daughter to sit with some criminal"

"True. But I don't think you're a criminal"

Loki looked shocked. "You don't?"

Sherise shook her head. "No. Actually...I think I understand"

Loki frowned before he growled which made the teen jump. "You don't understand! How can you understand! What bad has ever came to your life"

Sherise pinned her ears against her head. "If you don't count the fact that my family wants me to be some one else...than no"

Loki didn't respond he starred the young lioness down. Trying to figure her out.

"No I wasn't adopted. No I wasn't promised a throne. But I have been lied to and I can help you"

Loki sneered. "I don't need your help"

"Listen Loki...you're mad, angry at Simba and Kopa. But most of all you're hurt..."

"Get out!"

Sherise sighed deeply before walking out of the cave. Loki growled before slumping down on his side.

"I don't need anybody!"

-O-

Sherise was drinking from a water hole when she felt someone brush against her. Sherise looked up and seen Hamza looking at her.

"What can I do for you?"

The dark grey lion smiled. "A date"

Sherise shook her head. "No thank you"

Sherise went to walk away but Hamza stepped on her tail. "I wasn't asking"

Sherise's eyes widen in fear. Sherise was too shock to move.

"This will be fun"

Hamza pounced fully prepared to claim the teen his.


	31. Saved By A Prince

A/N:I loved that quote too CSIMentalistTLK lover. But no Tony will not come to the rescue.

**Authored Lion King II**

Kovu laughed at the sight before his eyes. The lions and lionesses he sent with Loki came marching back.

"What happened? Did he die?"

A dark grey lion with a dark grey mane walked over to a ledge where Kovu stood, his dark green eyes on the ground as he bowed. "He's been captured, sir"

Kovu smiled. "Now that freak won't get in my way"

"Sir. I don't follow"

The brown lion chuckled darkly. "The one thing my dear brothers and nephew lack is skill. That is what Loki has and he's a threat to my throne" then Kovu looked at the dark grey lion. "Good back before they ask questions. Good work by the way Hans or should I say Hamza"

Hamz laughed before bowing and making his leave. After all, he has some claiming to do and what better way to get away with it then by pinning it on someone else.

-O-

"Do you think they're alright"

Mavis looked towards the borders with concern ocean blue eyes. "I'm sure Kopa is fine"

Kiara whipped her head around and glared at her daughter in law. "What about Loki?"

"To be honest your highness. There's no hope for someone like that"

Kiara growled. "Then there's no hope for you. The throne would not be good for you. You don't look at everything just what you know. That's is what a kingdom needs from their queen"

"Kiara!"

Mavis and Kiara looked from each other and seen Sarafina standing there. Mavis bowed before running off clearly hurt by her mother in law's words.

"Kiara"the creamy lioness sighed. "I miss Loki too. But that doesn't mean be mean to others"

The golden queen looked down with her ears pinned against her head. "No one is giving my son the benefit of doubt. Loki is still the cub we all know and love. Loki thinks he's a monster and every one hates him. He just needs someone to help him see that"

Sarafina nuzzled her daughter. "I'm sure he will or maybe he already has"

-O-

Loki laid in his prison cave with his head on the cool floor and his eyes closed. It's been a week since he was last visited by that young lioness, Sherise. Every since than the evil lion couldn't stop thinking about her, her words. In all of his life no one asked him to help. Besides his mother but Kiara doesn't count. Not to mention she is quite beautiful, with the brown fur and playful and joyful amber eyes. The pale light brown lion was knocked out of his thoughts by a loud scream.

"Help!"

Loki's ears perked at the sound of the voice. That very voice belonged to the one he was just thinking about and still thinking about. But on top of that her voice sounds like she's in trouble. With a growl Loki ran out of the cave following Sherise's screams. Shortly after he came to a water hole where by the water was Sherise with a dark grey lion over her. With a loud roar Loki pounced tackling the younger him a few feet, the dark grey lion looked up with burning dark green eyes.

"You! You would do that to your own teammate!"

Hans laughed. "Like you haven't thought about it"

Loki snarled causing the young lion to laugh before running off. Loki snorted before turning to the scared lioness.

"Are you alright?"

Sherise looked up with terrified eyes before burying her head in Loki's mane. Tears falling from her eyes as her body shaked. Loki didn't know what to do, he put a paw on Sherise and gently whispered calm words to her.

"It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you"

Before Loki knew it, Sherise had cried herself to sleep. The brown teen was now lying on her stomach with her head on Loki's paws. Loki looked up at the sky to see it was dark with alot of stars shining brightly. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Loki laid his head on Sherise's head and closed his eyes.


	32. Tortured Heart

A/N:Yeah I think it's time for the new and approved, redemption Loki. Enjoy!

**Authored Lion King II**

_**"I am Loki from the Pride Lands and I'm burdened with glorious propose"**_

_Loki opened his eyes to see he was in a clearing surrounded by really tall grasses. A dark evil laugh ran through the air. Loki looked towards the direction of the laugh where he seen a pale light brown lion with a black mane. He looked like him with menacing features, his green eyes was soulless. _

_Loki was beyond afraid, was this him? _

_"Please tell me your going to appeal for my humility"_

_Loki continued to look at his soulless self. "Am I cursed?"_

_The soulless Loki smiled. "Oh yes."_

_Loki looked fearful and unsure. "So I am locked up here till you might have use of me?"_

_The soulless Loki emotionless features never faded. "Until I open the pathway, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."_

_"Why?"_

_The soulless Loki smiled darkly. "Why not?"_

_"Because, I am the monster parents tell there children about at night?"_

_"What?"_

_Loki wanted answers so he roared. "Tell Me!"_

_The soulless Loki nodded. "Well yes. Can you wipe out that much red?"_

_Loki thought back to the times he heard this self of him promise to be there. "You know it all makes sense now, no matter how much you claim to lov-"_

_The soulless Loki roared. "ENOUGH! This is a child at prayer, PATHETIC! I remember you tossing me into an abyss, your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving yourself will change anything?"_

_Loki looked around taking deep breaths. He didn't want this not anymore. _

_"Please Help."_

-O-

"Loki! Loki, wake up!"

The pale light brown lion shot up breathing heavy. He looked around till his eyes landed on Sherise who was looking at him with concern eyes.

"It was a dream"

Sherise frowned, Loki must of had a nightmare. Sherise looked at the light brown lion closely, he was crying. She seen the blue take over the green as the grey mix in. Making it like a stormy moved closer and put her head under his. Loki's body shook as tears began to fall. Loki leaned in the touch crying silently. Sherise wished she could make him feel better. Than her eyes widen at a thought. But she knew her family was going to kill her. But she knew it doesn't matter, it's her choice.

Sherise looked up at the lion who nuzzling her head. She reached up and licked his cheek, causing Loki to look at her startled. Sherise smiled before nuzzling into his mane. Loki closed his eyes before letting out a soft purr as he and Sherise got lost in the heated moment.

-O-

"Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?"

Loki laid on his back with Sherise snuggled into his side. "Maybe"

Sherise rolled on to her side and smiled."Please"

Loki sat up and lowered his head. "I had a nightmare"

Sherise got up and sat by the pale light brown lion's side. "You can tell me. I'm here"

Loki smiled lightly. "A...another version of myself came to me. He was soulless and emotionless. I don't want to be that"

Sherise nuzzled him lovingly. "You don't have to be. You are good and kind. You're full of emotions and you defiantly is not soulless"

Loki nuzzled back, enjoying the warmth of the affection.


	33. In Love With A Criminal

A/N:Yeah I think alot of people like the idea of a good Loki. After all, he's just misunderstood.

**Authored Lion King II**

A few weeks has passed and Sherise and her twin was celebrating their year old birthday. Sherise was lying on a ledge with her paws dangling over the edge. As some of the team and her family laid or sat around. Lying not far from the young chocolate brown lioness was Sif. The ivory grey lioness stretched before looking up at her daughter.

"Sherise"

The now year old didn't blink, her eyes stayed closed as her head laid on her crossed arms. "Hmm"

"You been spending alot of time lately with Loki. Is there anything we should know?"

Sherise opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "Why you ask that?"

Sif looked around and noticed that everyone there was looking at them. Taking a deep breath Sif turned back to her daughter. "I just don't want you to get hurt"

Sherise closed her eyes and smiled. "Loki will never hurt me"

Heimdall frowned at that, not liking it at all. "Care to us why"

Sherise sighed deeply, might as well get this over with. The young lioness sat up and looked at everyone. "I have something to say...confess really"

Nick looked at his granddaughter hard. "And what would that be?"

"I fell in love with a criminal"

Everyone gasped as they starred at the brown lioness.

"That's not all..."

"What else is there?" Sif asked concerned filled her features

Sherise closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm pregnant"

Everyone eyes widen as they starred in shock. Kopa stood up from his sitting motion and walked over.

"Did he...force you?"

Sherise's eyes widen before she growled. "No. It was a commitment! I love him!"

With a snarl Sherise jumped off her ledge and ran off.

-O-

"Loki!"

The pale light brown lion groaned before walking out of his cave to see no one but Kopa. He rolled his eyes and growled.

"What do you want?!"

Kopa growled back as he glared at his adopted brother. "How could you take that young girl's innocence!"

Loki glared at the golden lion annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

"Sherise! You took her innocence!"

Loki nearly choked on the air that went down his throat. "What!"

"You force yourself..."

Kopa stopped mid sentence by Loki roaring. "How dare you suggest something so..."

Kopa pinned his ears against his head as he lowered it. "She submitted?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "How did you even know? Did she tell you I forced her?"

Kopa shook his head. " said it was a commitment..."

Loki growled. "You didn't believe her!"

"Well neither did her family!"

Loki gasped, no wonder why she said she understood.

"Loki...there's something you should know"

The pale light brown glared at his adopted brother.

"She's pregnant"

Loki's eyes widen in shock and terror. "Where is she?!"

Before Kopa could say something a blue hornbill flew in between the two lions.

"Zazu?"

"Young sire. Your presence is needed. The Pride Lands is under attack"

Kopa's dark blue eyes widen. "By who?"

"Kovu"

Kopa growled before running off towards the direction of Pride Lands. With Zazu flying over the sprinting lion. Loki glared at the retreating form before going back to his prison cave.


	34. Something Crazy

A/N:Yeah Kopa is going to ask for help. But the question is, will Loki help.

**Authored Lion King II**

Kopa ran across the plains till Pride Rock came into view. The golden lion jumped two stairs at a time. Once at the top Kopa was greeted by his parents and mate.

"Kopa, I'm glad you're here"

Kopa nuzzled Mavis and Kiara before looking at his father. "What's going on, father?"

"Kovu plans on attacking. But this is bigger than anything I told you. We must gather all of the pride to beat them"

Kopa's eyes widen. "Father you can't be serious. Alot of the pride isn't warriors, that's murder if you send them out"

Simba glared at his son. "Than what do you expect to do!"

"Gather help. I'm sure the Never Lands would help"

Simba growled. "We don't need any help"

Kopa looked shocked as his father walked in the cave. Kiara walked over and nuzzled him.

"What are you going to do?"

Kopa took a deep breath. "Something crazy"

-O-

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help"

Kopa rolled his eyes."Are you going to help?"

"No"

Kopa starred at his brother as Loki walked away. Loki walked over to a water hole and bend down to wet his throat.

"Hey"

Loki stopped lapping up the cool liquid and lifted his head before turning it to see Sherise sitting with her ears pinned against her head.

"Sorry I didn't come see you yesterday. Had some issues to take care of"

Loki grunted. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Um...yeah I do. It's hard for me to say this..."

"Spit it out"

"I'm pregnant!"

Loki walked over to the younger lioness and nuzzled her. "Now that wasn't so bad"

Sherise sighed deeply from the touch. "Loki...there's more"

The pale light brown lion continued to nuzzle the brown lioness. "Do tell me"

"I'm in love with you"

Loki pulled away from Sherise and looked at her. "What?"

"I feel in love with you"

Loki couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Lies"

Sherise's amber eyes widen."I'm telling the truth. I love you"

"No one has ever told me that. All my life, I been trying to find the one. All that leads to is heartbreak"

Tears were falling from both of their eyes. Sherise shook her head, her voice shaky. "I'm different. I don't care about Kopa or what everyone else says about you. I love you and I'll run away with you if you ask me"

"Sherise!"

The brown lioness looked up and seen Tasha running over.

"What's wrong?"

The dark red lioness took deep breaths. "Kopa just told us that his uncle is attacking the Pride Lands"

Loki's eyes widen. "What!"

Sherise and Tasha looked at the pale light brown lion.

"You know something?" Tasha asked with a raised eyebrow

"We made a deal. That deal content on him leaving the Pride Lands alone"

"Loki...you got to help them. They are your family"

Loki sighed before looking at Sherise. "You think your Avengers would help?"


	35. Not So Warm Welcome

A/N:Okay so some how I post the last chapter than the new one. So here's the real new chapter.

**Authored Lion King II**

"Hell no!"

Steve looked from Tony to Sherise and Kopa. "For the first...I agree with Tony. Loki is a criminal. He's like a time bomb waiting to happen"

"He has changed. I trust him! Why can't you!"

Sif smiled at her daughter. "If Sherise says to give him a chance. We should"

After awhile the agreed to work with Loki. As the sun was setting The Avengers, Nick, Heimdall, Sif and Coulson headed towards the Pride Lands.

-O-

The sun was high in the bright Africa sky. The sounds of the kingdom animals made Simba and his pride walk out of the cave. Where Simba walked over to the peak there he saw Kopa with a group of lions and lionesses. Among that group was Loki with a chocolate brown lioness walking by his side.

Simba looked from Loki to Kopa. "Why have you brought him here?"

"We need his help. Without him we will die"

The animals and pride gathered gasped at the words of their prince, their future king.

"Loki!" Kiara cried before leaping down the rocky stairs to the pale light brown lion

Sherise moved as the two embraced. Loki nuzzled the golden lioness. "Hello mother. Have I made you proud?"

Kiara stepped back and looked at him sadly. "Please, don't make this worse."

Loki chuckled. "Define worse?"

"Enough!" Simba roared. "I will speak to Loki alone"

Kiara nuzzled Loki tenderly before leaping up the rocky stairs and headed in the cave with the rest of the pride as followed. While the animals left Kopa and the Never landers followed the queen. Sherise nuzzled Loki lovingly before following. Loki watches the young lioness disappear into the cave before jumping on a ledge and laughs.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about?"

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Where ever you go there is war, ruin and death."

"I went to rule the lives of that land as a benevolent king. Just like you"

"All this because Loki desired… a throne."

Loki snarls up at the older lion. "It is my birthright!"

Simba take a step forward where his right front paw was in front of the other three and growled. "Your birthright … was to die! As a child. Cast out into a forgotten cave. If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me."

Loki shook his head, sarcasm dripping with every word. "If I'm for the axe then for Mercy's sake, just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks it's just… I don't love them."

"Why are you here?"

"Your golden son asked me to help but I declined." Simba growled earning a delightful smile from Loki. "But a young lioness made me see that you don't have a chance without me. Otherwise I wouldn't be here for you to look down at me with hate"

Simba sighed deeply as he rubbed his temples under his thick dark brown mane. "I don't hate you. Just disappointed"

Loki looked up at the lion that raised him as his own with mix feelings. Loud roars echoed through the air causing Loki and Simba to look towards the direction of the western borders.

"It is time"

Simba looked from the pale light brown lion to the cave and roared.


	36. The Last Fight

A/N:Yeah poor Loki. At least he has Sherise on his side.

**Authored Lion King II**

"It's time"

Simba looked from the pale light brown lion to the cave entrance and roared. Kiara and her pride along with the never landers ran out of the cave to see the eastern pride headed towards them.

"We must go!"

The Pridelanders and never landers nodded before running down the rocky stairs after Simba and Kiara. A few Pridelanders stayed to protect Pride Rock. Loki looked at Sherise who was standing in front of him.

"You stay here with my grandparents and the other warriors"

Sherise pinned her ears against her head. "You don't want me to come?"

"You're is dangerous"

Loki nuzzled the crying lioness before running after the others. Sherise sat on the ledge as tears fell. The brown lioness closed her eyes before opening them with a new determined look. With a growl Sherise headed after the fighting prides.

-O-

Loki caught up with the two prides and walked in the front where Simba and Kopa flanked him. The pale light brown lion stood tall as a strong breeze blew by, ruffing up Loki's black mane. A dark, dry amusing laugh echoed through the air from the other side. On a high ledge stood Kovu laughing and shaking his head.

"Loki dokie. You escaped prison"

Loki growled. "No thanks to you!"

Kovu smiled. "Ah. I had to see if you were truly on our side. So what about that deal?"

Loki stepped forward, making many of the lionesses and lions tense. The pale light brown lion snarled. "You can take your deal and shove it up your ass!"

Kovu's eyes widen before he growled. "I'll have your tounge you incapable fool!"

Loki sneered as Kovu roared. "Attack!"

Like a tidal wave the three prides met. Claws and teeth met fur. As thunder roared, roars of pain erupted through the plains causing the nearby animals to scattered.

"Beat them! Get them! Do what you must!" Nala roared before catching sight of her sister taking out members of her pride with ease. With a smile she jumped off the lower ledge next to Kovu.

"Remember your training!" Sarabi growled. Her orange eyes landed on her youngest son. With a snarl she charged.

-O-

Mheetu just had broke a white lioness' neck. He took deep breaths as blood dripped down from his mouth. He soon let out a painful roar as he felt teeth and claws dig into his shoulder and back. Mheetu fell to the ground as blood dripped from his wounds to see his birth mother snarling down at him with blood running down her chin.

"Mmmother"

Sarabi growled. "I don't have any sons. But one and his name is Nuka"

The creamy brown lion's eyes widen as he prepared to see death. But it never came. Mheetu stood up and seen a rich cream lion with a dark brown mane snap the crazy lioness' neck. Once the lion turned Mheetu felt frozen as he starred in the unknown lion's baby blue eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Mheetu blinked before shaking his head. "Sorry"

The lion smiled which made Mheetu blush. "I'm Coulson"

"Prince Mheetu"

-O-

Kiara was fighting off easterners left and right with ease. Some was just as big if not bigger than her father. But the golden queen soon found herself on the ground after receiving a paw to the face. Kiara looked up with blood dripping from her mouth to see her half sister growling down at her.

"Not so tuff are we?!"

"I'm not going to fight you!"

Nala laughed before swiping at Kiara making the younger lioness roar out. "Funny. Because I want to fight you!"

"Why?"

Nala swiped at her sister. "You stole everything from me!"

Kiara's blue eyes widen. "What!"

"I loved Simba. I only went with Kovu because he was going to win"

"Your crazy!"

The creamy grey lioness laughed. "Maybe"

Nala was about to take her sister out when a hard force made the sick lioness rolled a few feet. Kiara looked up to see who her savoir was to stare into the amber eyes of a ivory grey lioness.

"Sif!" the queen cried before embracing her long time friend

Sif smiled before returning to embrace. The two lionesses looked in time to see Nala charge towards them. Sif tripped her, sending the creamy grey lioness face first in the ground. Kiara walked over and sighed.

"I'm truly sorry, my sister"

With closed eyes Kiara ended the eastern queen's life. Sif pulled Kiara into a hugas the Pride Lands queen cried. But a loud roar made the two lionesses look up.

"Simba!"

-O-

Simba and Kovu circled each other. Snarls and growls left their muzzles. This is a fight to the death. Just as the brothers was about to land their blows a loud roar stopped him. Walking out of the gathered lions and lionesses was the owner of the roar, Loki. The pale light brown lion walked over with his head lowered and his teeth bared. His black claws were out and in the deemly lit light the prides can tell he had some rough fights today. Scars and bruises scattered across his body as blood dripped from his muzzle from his last victim.

"I'm calling you out Kovu!"

The brown lion laughed before looking at Simba who was looking glum. "Well go on. Stand to the side"

Simba growled at his brother before looking at his adopted son before moving over to his pride and allies. The dark beige lion stood by his mate who had joined in time to see the call out.

"You don't know what you got yourself into, cub!"

"I know that I want you dead by my paws!"

Kovu snarled before pouncing. Loki ducked before turning and swiping Kovu across the face. Reopening the old scar that his mother gave him. Loki brought another paw down on the older lion. Kovu growled before kicking the pale light brown lion off sending him a few feet. Kovu pounced, pinning Loki down. The Pridelanders and never landers gasped as the little bit of westerners cheered.

"Foolish cub! Now to join your pathetic father!"

Kovu raised his paw prepared to end the adopted Pride Lands prince life. But before he could bring it down, the brown lion was tackled by a brown, auburn blur. Kovu stood and so did his attacker. When the blur cleared everyone gasped.

"You keep your dirty paws off him!" Sherise snarled before swiping Kovu across the face

Kovu roared before back hitting the young lioness sending her flying, hitting a large rock head first.

"No!" Loki roared

But this roar wasn't like anything no one heard. As thunder roared and lighting flashed Loki pounced sending the two rolling. Loki pinned his uncle. With a growl Loki ripped his throat out.

"Any body else!"

The remaining easterners left lead by Vitani and Nuka. "This isn't over"

Loki snarled at the retreating forms before his features soften as he turned to the stiff body of Sherise. Loki nudged her with his nose but her head just rolled back in place.

"No." Loki whispered as tears began to fall. "Noooooo!"

The Pridelanders and never landers lowered their heads. Mavis nuzzled Kopa as tears began to fall. As did Tony and Jermira and Heimdall and Sif.

Loki fell down and laid his head on Sherise neck as tears fell from his eyes that now the color of a stormy sea. "I was wrong. I do need you...your everything I wanted and more. I love you Sherise"

Loki nuzzled Sherise before standing and letting out a mournful roar. With tears falling the two prides echoed the sad call.


	37. Not Yet

A/N:Not quite CSIMentalistTLK I'm grateful that you found the last chapter sad it was also a little teary for me to write. But I have to say this is the last chapter for this story. Until further notice. Enjoy!

**Authored Lion King II**

Loki lowered his head as tears fell. He had lost everything after just gaining it. Why did life work in such ruthless ways. The pale light brown lion was knocked out of his thoughts by a dry cough. Loki looked down to stare into the beautiful amber eyes that he fell in love with.

"Sherise..."

The chocolate brown lioness smiled weakly. "I love you too. I think I always did from the moment I first saw you. You capture my heart"

Loki smiled as heart swelled. "I want to be with you"

Sherise smiled lightly before nuzzling her lover before closing her eyes. At this time Heimdall walked over.

"Is she alive?"

Loki sighed deeply before nodding. "Just exhausted"

-O-

Loki sat on the peak as Simba walked over and sat.

"I know Kopa already told you this...but I have alot to learn. And it was that lioness that saved me that helped me see that"

Simba nodded. "She must be truly special"

Loki shook his head with a light laugh. "You have no idea. Maybe I could make you proud one day"

Simba looked at his son and smiled. "Like I told Kopa. You already made me proud"

Simba left Loki to process his thoughts and Simba's words.

-O-

Loki was drinking from the large water hole thinking about the events of yesterday when his ears twitched at the sound of someone walking on grass. The pale light brown lion lift his head up and looked towards the direction of the tall grass to see a light beige lioness with pale golden eyes.

"Athena?"

The daughter of Kari and Ayanna smiled warmly. "I want to say I'm sorry. I was a fool to hurt you the way I did. What I'm trying to say I agree to be your mate"

Loki starred at his so pose friend for a moment. "That no longer matter. I already have a mate"

Athena frowned. "That young lioness? What do she has that I don't?"

Loki turned and growled. "Respect. If I ever hear you bad mouth my mate again you would think that the evil Loki was back"

Athena watched in shock as Loki stormed away.

-O-

Mavis paced outside the cave entrance. She was waiting for her mate to return with his brother and 's been a week since the last fight and Sherise had recovered beautifully, she had her unborn package was healthy. The young chocolate brown lioness sat to the side with Kiara.

"Do you have any idea what she wants to tell me and Simba?"

Sherise shook her head at the golden lioness. Soon Kopa climbed up the rocky stairs with Simba and Loki in tow. The grayish brown lioness ran over to her golden mate and buried her head in his mane. As Simba walked over to his mate and Loki walked over to his fiancee.

"What did you want to tell us dear?" Kiara asked

Mavis nuzzled her mate before smiling at her in laws. "I'm pregnant"

"That's great" Kopa purred as he nuzzled Mavis lovingly before looking at his brother. "Might as well tell them, brother"

Loki lowered his head as Sherise snickered.

"Tell us what, Loki?" Simba asked

Sherise nuzzled her fiancee. "I'm pregnant too. Been expecting for a month and a half"

"But you're not mates"

Sherise and Loki looked at each other and smiled.

"Not yet"


End file.
